


Что ты знаешь о вампирах?

by roseIceberg



Series: Заявка Джон Ватсон - вампир [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Humor, Drama, Established Relationship, Het and Slash, Light BDSM, Multi, OOC Sherlock, Romance, Top John
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В течение двух лет Джон и Шерлок жили счастливо, пока в Лондон не вернулся некто из их прошлого, знающий то, что Ватсон – вампир, и стремящийся использовать его, чтобы отомстить Шерлоку так, чтобы тот, умирая, понимал, что его убивает тот, кому он больше всего доверял. Чем это закончится? Обратится ли Шерлок в вампира или же Джон найдёт возможность снова стать человеком?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Доброе утро

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneChanceToLive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneChanceToLive/gifts).



> Работа была написана через полгода после написания первой части, когда автор уже набил руку. Почувствуйте разницу. )))
> 
> Работа также опубликована на Книге фанфиков: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1601541  
> БДСМ не пугайтесь, он чисто символический и относится только к Ирэн.

Утро уже давно вступило в свои права, но два обитателя квартиры Бейкер-стрит 221Б по всё ещё оставались в постели. Джон уже давно не спал, ведь вампиру было достаточно двух–трёх часов для восстановления сил, но он не мог отказать себе в удовольствии понежиться несколько лишних часов в обнимку со спящим Шерлоком. Джон не уставал любоваться его красотой. Даже сейчас, со спутанными волосами, слегка припухшими закрытыми веками и потрескавшимися пересохшими губами он был для Джона самим совершенством. Вот он трогательно пошевелил губами, перевернулся во сне, удобнее устраиваясь на плече Ватсона и собственнически закинув на него одну ногу.

У Джона перехватило дыхание от острого приступа желания, которое он с трудом мог сдерживать. Странно, ведь они уже два года были любовниками, а их чувства оставались столь же пылкими, как и в тот период, когда они ещё только начинали осознавать их. Всякий раз, стоило лишь Шерлоку обнять его, стоило только Джону увидеть этот изгиб молочно белого плеча и пульсирующую жилку на беззащитной шее, которую Шерлок всегда доверчиво подставлял ему, с одинаковым нетерпением ожидая и поцелуев, и укусов, Джон начинал задыхаться от желания. Вот и сейчас он изнывал от вожделения, до краёв заполнившего его тело, изо всех сил борясь с потребностью в это же мгновение подмять под себя любимое тело и овладеть им, одновременно вгрызаясь в сильную гордую шею, чтобы выпить волшебного энергетического напитка, называемого кровью Шерлока. Так, как это было у них в начале их романа, так, как больше всего нравилось любившему экстрим Шерлоку. Но Джон терпел. Он не хотел будить любимого, который уснул далеко за полночь, измученный его страстью. 

И вот, наконец, лёгкое щекотание от движения ресниц Шерлока оповестило Джона о его пробуждении и стало сигналом для начала активных действий. Он обнял прекраснейшее в мире тело и прошептал:

\- Доброе утро.

\- Утро доброе, - широкие губы Шерлока потянулись к тонким губам доктора, изнывающим ещё с полуночи по страстным поцелуям.

Их тёплые мягкие губы встретились в привычном ритуале утреннего приветствия. Вкусив негу первого поцелуя, Шерлок перекатился, навалившись всем телом на доктора.

\- Шерлок, ты задавишь меня своей харизмой, - прошептал Ватсон, не отвлекаясь ни на секунду от самого интересного занятия в мире – поглаживаний груди и бёдер детектива.

\- По-моему, это называется иначе, - улыбнулся его несносный мальчишка (а кем ещё мог считать его Ватсон, бывший в 10 раз старше любовника), намеренно ёрзая сверху так, чтобы их возбуждённые члены потёрлись друг о друга. Шерлоку нравилось наблюдать за тем, как глаза Ватсона темнеют от желания, становясь практически чёрными, как его рот приоткрывается, обнажая острые клыки, придавая его образу кинематографической выразительности.

Холмс снова впился губами в приоткрытый рот любимого, сводя с ума посасывающими движениями, дразня дерзкими проникновениями языка, заставляя забыть об осторожности. Усыпив бдительность Ватсона, он резко прижал свою нижнюю губу к острому, как бритва клыку, повредив тонкую кожу. Он знал, что за этим последует. Он давно уже хотел отдать любимому не только своё тело, но и часть жизненной силы, заключённой в его крови, растворяясь в нём. Джон крайне редко кусал его, поскольку боялся, что когда-нибудь не сможет вовремя остановиться и выпьет слишком много крови Шерлока, поставив его жизнь под угрозу. Поэтому Холмс временами провоцировал Ватсона, зная, что стоит тому почуять капельку его крови, как он забудет о привычной осторожности и потеряет самоконтроль, превращаясь в дикое, но прекрасное порождение тьмы. Шерлок рисковал не только ради азарта, не только из-за острого наслаждения от укуса, которое было намного сильнее сексуального, но ещё потому, что в такие моменты он мог прикоснуться к разуму вампира. Когда он входил в контакт с сознанием Джона, это было похоже на тёплое золотистое сияние, окутывающее его теплом со всех сторон. Именно так ощущалась любовь Джона к Шерлоку, заполнявшая все его мысли. А ещё там были обширные кладовые памяти, заполненные самыми неожиданными знаниями и умениями и тем, что Шерлок называл живой историей.

Вот и теперь, стоило Джону ощутить капельку крови любимого у себя во рту, как его охватила безумная жажда. Это была жажда крови, помноженная на жажду обладания, и Ватсон не смог больше этому сопротивляться. Зарычав, он резким рывком перекатился, оказавшись сверху Шерлока. Молниеносным движением его руки достали тюбик лубриканта из-под подушки и выдавили из него прозрачный гель с запахом клубники. Благодаря этому чудесному изобретению человечества Джон легко и быстро вошёл в Шерлока, и сразу же прокусил вену на его шее, наслаждаясь расплавленным безрассудством, которого всегда было достаточно в его крови. Шерлок закрыл глаза и застонал от острого наслаждения. Он обхватил Джона руками и ногами, прижимаясь к нему как можно сильнее. 

Джон совершал толчки внутри Шерлока в том же ритме, что и глотал его кровь. Сейчас он был в контакте не только с телом Шерлока, но и с его разумом, и мог чувствовать всё то, что чувствовал сейчас любимый, отдаваясь ему. Это стремительно доводило его до той грани, за которой их обоих ждала ослепительная вспышка оргазма. После этого Джон прекратил пить кровь Шерлока и зализал его ранки. Ещё какое-то время они лежали в блаженной истоме, прижавшись друг к другу разгорячёнными телами.

Джон поцеловал Шерлока в миниатюрную ушную раковину и прошептал:

\- Зачем ты снова меня спровоцировал? Неужели ты не понимаешь, что всякий раз рискуешь очнуться потом на больничной койке или с такими же клыками, как у меня?

\- Что в этом такого ужасного? Неужели ты хочешь увидеть, как я буду стареть? – Чуть прищурившись, спросил детектив.

\- Шерлок, ты всё ещё не понял, что быть таким, как я, это не только дар, но и проклятье, - убеждённо заговорил Ватсон. - Думаешь всё так просто: захотел - выпил человеческой крови, не хочешь - не пьёшь? Когда ты обращаешься в вампира, поначалу жажда крови затмевает твой разум настолько, что вытесняет все другие мысли и чувства, и ты становишься готов на всё ради её утоления. Это в сто раз хуже, чем наркозависимость. Лишь с годами, научившись самоконтролю и свыкнувшись с жаждой, ты сможешь управлять этим. Но никогда нельзя расслабляться, потому что жажда в любой момент может подчинить тебя снова.

\- Но ты-то смог, - вскинул подбородок Шерлок.

\- Смог, но не сразу. Вот и сейчас иногда срываюсь в ответ на твои провокации, - Джон снова поцеловал чувственные губы Шерлока. – Теперь месяц будешь пить витамины группы Б и гранатовый сок каждый день, чтобы восстановиться, и пока что этот вопрос закрыт. А сейчас марш в душ, пока я буду готовить завтрак. Ты не забыл, что сегодня мы едем к твоей маме?

\- Разве ты позволишь забыть мне об этом? – Потягиваясь, промурлыкал Холмс-младший. – Только бы Майкрофта не принесла к ней нелёгкая в то же время.

 

Это был день безоблачного счастья, наполненный неспешными беседами с любимыми людьми за уютным чаепитием и прогулками под ласковым августовским солнцем. Миссис Холмс не могла нарадоваться тихому спокойному счастью своего младшего сына. Джон млел от многозначительных взглядов Шерлока и таял от комплиментов его матушки, а Шерлок расслабленно улыбался, и весь день был милым, даже ни разу никому не съязвил.

Никто из них не мог и предположить, что всему этому скоро придёт конец, потому что самолёт с человеком, который разрушит их счастье, уже приземлился в Хитроу.


	2. Незваный гость

Когда раздался настойчивый звонок в дверь, Шерлок не стал отрываться от разглядывания в микроскоп многочисленных образцов всякой дивной хрени, хоть и помнил о том, что Джон сейчас в больнице, и поэтому открывать дверь нетерпеливому посетителю придётся миссис Хадсон. Судя по шуму внизу и шагам на лестнице, старушка не подкачала. Громкое «Кхм» заставило Шерлока поднять голову и взглянуть на посетителя, вернее посетительницу в элегантном чёрном костюме, огромных тёмных очках и широкополой шляпке. Эту Женщину он узнал ещё до того, как она сняла очки, потому что её сложно было забыть. Однако Шерлок был очень удивлён тем, что она явилась сюда. Ирэн Адлер сняла шляпку и положила её на кресло в гостиной, затем с лёгкой улыбкой подошла к детективу вплотную, игнорируя его пронзительный взгляд.

\- Здравствуй, Шерлок. Рада тебя видеть.

\- Зачем ты вернулась, Ирэн?

\- Это всё, что ты можешь мне сказать? Мы ведь так и не поужинали вместе. Я приехала, чтобы пригласить тебя на ужин, - она положила руку на плечо Шерлока.

\- Я уже говорил, что не хочу с тобой ужинать, - губы Холмса сложились в ироничную ухмылку.

\- Я решила, что за это время ты мог и передумать. Признай, что я нравлюсь тебе не меньше, чем ты мне. Возможно… - она склонилась к сидящему за столом детективу, явно намереваясь его поцеловать.

\- Возможно? Не думаю. Что-либо было бы возможно, если бы хоть один из нас не обманывал другого и не использовал в своих целях, - твёрдо произнёс Холмс, уворачиваясь от поцелуя и убирая руку Ирэн со своего плеча.

\- Но если я не нравилась тебе, зачем тогда ты примчался меня спасать? – Ирэн гнула свою линию, не желая расставаться с выпестованной мечтой.

\- Ирэн ты нравилась мне, но совсем в другом смысле. Я восхищался твоим умом и выдержкой. Ты – очень красивая женщина, но это меня не волнует, - высказался детектив.

\- Значит, всё-таки Джон… Так это правда, то, что говорят про вас? – У Ирэн был такой вид, словно она только что получила пощёчину. 

Шерлок молчал. Они с Джоном не скрывали, но и не афишировали своих отношений. В конце концов, это касалось лишь их двоих. Ирэн была выбита из колеи его словами. Два с половиной года она жила лишь мечтами о том, как вновь встретится с ним. И вот они увиделись, но их беседа потекла совсем не в то русло, куда она желала её направить, надеясь не только на крышесносный секс, но и на романтический ужин, а в перспективе и на длительные отношения. Вместо этого Шерлок явно давал ей понять, что она ему не нужна. Это было оскорбительно! В её душе клокотали боль, обида и возмущение. Когда давление этого варева превысило критическое значение, Ирэн прорвало:

\- Ты думаешь, что он тебя не обманывает?! Знал бы ты, что представляет собой твой любезный друг!

\- Ты ошибаешься, Джон меня не обманывает. Я знаю, что он – вампир, - спокойным будничным тоном произнёс Шерлок.

\- Ты же борешься со злом. Как ты можешь при этом любить такого монстра?! – Возмущение и обида захлёстывали Ирэн, и она уже не смогла скрыть этого.

Последнее высказывание задело Холмса, его губы сжались, глаза сузились, а тон стал ледяным:

\- Не тебе судить. По мне, так Джон – самый добрый и бескорыстный из всех, кого я знаю, - Шерлок сделал паузу. - Ирэн, зря ты вернулась. Если мой брат узнает о том, что ты жива, он может захотеть исправить эту ошибку. Тебе следует как можно скорее снова покинуть страну, - он явно давал понять, что не хочет больше её видеть.

\- Я уйду, но ты ещё об этом пожалеешь, - она взяла свою шляпку и направилась к двери. – Прощай, Шерлок, - сказала женщина, бросив на него последний взгляд перед тем, как уйти.

Ирэн спускалась по лестнице, надевая тёмные очки и шляпку, а в её душе разгоралось пламя гнева и обиды, переплавляя её любовь к Шерлоку в столь же сильную ненависть. Да как смел он отвергнуть её, предпочтя ей этого замухрышку, который, к тому же, и человеком-то не был! Как способ защиты от отчаяния, раздирающего ей сердце, пришло решение: она отомстит Холмсу и Ватсону. Шерлок должен прозреть и понять, что живёт с чудовищем. Он должен получить такой же смертельный удар от человека, которого любит, какой только что получила она. В последний миг своей жизни он должен страдать не только от физической боли, но и от осознания того, что его убивает тот, кому он больше всех доверял.

Было крайне сложно добиться этого, ведь Джон Ватсон был вполне цивилизованным и хорошо контролирующим себя вампиром, но это, в принципе, было возможным. Существовал некто весьма могущественный, кто мог бы ей с этим помочь. Чтобы найти его, ей понадобиться задействовать связи Джима Мориарти и свои старые связи, тем самым проявив себя и снова подставив под удар, но теперь ей было всё равно. Кроме того, она не собиралась оставаться в Англии. Для того чтобы мотивировать Древнего выполнить её просьбу, ей пригодится один старинный артефакт, который не так давно попал в её руки.

Шерлок и представить не мог, на что способна разгневанная женщина, которой он пренебрёг.


	3. Шерлок и Джон

В последние три дня Шерлок был особенно задумчивым и молчаливым. Джон уже научился различать оттенки его отстранённости, и теперь прекрасно видел по едва заметным морщинкам в уголках рта и между бровей, что это было не обычное пребывание в Чертогах для сосредоточения и поисков нужной информации, а размышления о серьёзной проблеме, которая по-настоящему волновала его любимого. О глобальности проблемы сигнализировало то, что Шерлок не хотел говорить о ней с Джоном. Значит, он не хотел втягивать его во что-то крайне опасное. Джон же, в свою очередь, не хотел, чтобы Шерлок рисковал в одиночку. Он задал Холмсу прямой вопрос, впрочем, не очень-то рассчитывая на откровенность:

\- Шерлок, что случилось? Что тебя тревожит?

Детектив вернулся в реальность и изобразил безмятежную улыбку:

\- С чего ты взял? Всё в порядке, - Шерлок беспокоился о том, что Ирэн могла навредить Ватсону, разоблачив его. Но он узнал, что она отбыла на континент, поэтому не захотел делиться с Джоном своими опасениями.

Но Джон-то видел, что улыбка детектива не была искренней. Однако давить на Холмса не имело смысла, от этого он мог ещё больше замкнуться и уйти в глухую оборону. Ладно, если захочет, расскажет сам. Вместо этого он перевёл разговор на бытовую тему:

\- Тогда почему ты забыл сегодня пообедать? Я оставил тебе еду, которую нужно было всего лишь разогреть, в холодильнике и записку на его дверце.

Шерлок пожал плечами и слегка выпятил губы, как маленький избалованный ребёнок. Он без слов говорил: «Не знаю, ну, что поделаешь».

\- Тогда поднимай свою задницу с дивана и тащи её на кухню. Я прослежу, чтобы ты хотя бы поужинал нормально, - с трудом сдерживая улыбку от этого дивного зрелища, скомандовал Ватсон.

Шерлок, выпавший из времени, удивлённо захлопал ресницами, но подчинился. Во время ужина Джон лишний раз убедился в том, что детектив напряжённо что-то обдумывает, потому что тот машинально умял свою порцию запеканки из шпината, который ненавидел, как классового врага. Джон злорадно усмехнулся: хоть какая-то польза от шерлоковой задумчивости. Он проследил, чтобы Холмс проглотил ежедневную дозу витаминов и отпустил его отдыхать, оставшись прибрать на кухне.

Убрав со стола и помыв посуду, Джон собрался на охоту. Перед уходом он заглянул в гостиную. Детектив лежал на диване, сложив ногу на ногу, скрестив руки на груди и глядя невидящим взглядом в потолок. 

\- Шерлок, я выйду погулять на пару часов, - сказал Джон, подойдя к нему и садясь рядом.

Шерлок сразу же принял сидячее положение и обнял Ватсона.

\- Мне так не хочется, чтобы ты уходил на охоту, - признался Холмс. 

Хоть он и понимал, что Джону от всех этих женщин, с которыми он встречался, была нужна лишь их кровь, но, всякий раз, стоило ему представить, как тот флиртует и, делая вид, что целует, запускает клыки в шею очередной жертвы, ревность подколодной змеёй вползала в его сердце и отравляла своим ядом.

\- Снова ревнуешь? Ты же знаешь, что мне нужна кровь, а на консервированной долго не протянешь, - Джон взлохматил мягкие кудряшки Шерлока.

Холмс вздохнул и помотал головой. 

\- Твои опасения на сей счёт беспочвенны. Мне нужен лишь ты, - поглаживая спину Шерлока, Джон увещевал его, как ласковая мама маленького ребёнка, объясняющая, что не стоит бояться темноты.

\- Я всё понимаю, но не могу перестать это чувствовать, ведь до меня у тебя, наверняка, было много женщин, - ответил детектив, рассчитывая этим признанием отвлечь Ватсона от возможных догадок о другой, более серьёзной проблеме.

\- Их было не так уж и много. Ну, прости, что до встречи с тобой я ещё не определился со своей ориентацией! – Джон начал сердиться, потому что ему приходилось оправдываться за то, в чём он не был виноват. – Сейчас я заставлю тебя забыть эти глупости.

Ватсон потянул за пояс халата, развязывая его и, отбросив на пол халат, стал расстёгивать пижамную рубашку, в которой Шерлок весь сегодняшний день слонялся по дому. Глаза детектива восторженно сверкнули, когда Джон, сняв с него рубашку, стал связывать его руки поясом от халата:

\- Может, ты воспользуешься подарком Грега? – Предложил Шерлок. 

Как же он любил подобные моменты, когда Джон лишал его некоторых степеней свободы и заставлял подчиняться своим желаниям. Ну, это было слишком громко сказано, на самом деле Джон никогда не делал ничего такого, чего не хотел бы сам Шерлок. Всякий раз, оказываясь связанным, Холмс ощущал, что его тело становится в несколько раз чувствительнее. Вот и сейчас его тело уже звенело от возбуждения, хотя Ватсон ещё ничего с ним не делал.

\- Обойдёшься, – буркнул Джон и лёгкими касаниями губ пробежался по любимым плечам и груди, заставляя Шерлока вздрагивать от каждого прикосновения.

\- Это не честно, ты тоже должен быть без одежды, - выразил протест Холмс, чувствуя, что становится тряпичной куклой, всецело принадлежащей своему вампиру.

\- Как-нибудь в другой раз, - хищно улыбнулся Джон, сверкнув стремительно темнеющими глазами. Он стащил с Шерлока штаны. – У жертвы нет права голоса, поэтому командовать парадом буду я. Шагом марш в спальню и ложись вниз лицом на кровать, вытянув руки вперёд.

Шерлок послушно выполнил приказ. Джон всё же счёл, что ему будет комфортнее без одежды и снял её. Он улёгся поверх Холмса и, обняв его, стал покрывать поцелуями шею, затем привстал и заскользил губами по сильной спине, спускаясь к ягодицам. Правая рука, сделав несколько поглаживающих движений, размахнулась и отвесила полновесный шлепок по белоснежной заднице. Губы Ватсона тут же прижались к начавшему розоветь отпечатку его руки.

\- Какой же ты всё-таки глупый. Никогда больше не смей во мне сомневаться, - сказал Джон и лизнул место удара, затем перевернул Шерлока на бок и лёг сзади него, прижимаясь всем телом и обнимая. - Шерлок, я люблю тебя, и это надолго, возможно, на всю жизнь, по крайней мере, на всю твою жизнь. Так что у тебя нет причин для беспокойства.

Руки Ватсона заскользили по груди детектива, его губы впивались поцелуями в чувствительные местечки на плечах и у основания шеи. Шерлок закрыл глаза и прошептал:

\- Джон, я люблю тебя.

Детектив хотел что-то добавить, но Джон не позволил, закрыв ему рот поцелуем. Отведав любимые губы вкуса кофе, доктор решил провести ревизию эрогенных зон и отправился с инспекцией по всему телу Шерлока то нежно целуя и полизывая, то оставляя засосы. От некоторых поцелуев в особо чувствительных местах, Холмс извивался, как змея. Самое интересное Ватсон приберёг на десерт, к которому приступил после того, как облизал пальцы на ногах детектива. Он легонько лизнул возбуждённый член изнывающего от желания Холмса, затем ещё и ещё раз. Смочив свой палец в капельке предэякулянта, Джон ввёл его в анус Шерлока и стал двигать им, взад-вперёд, из стороны в сторону и кругами, вызывая тем самым громкие вздохи своей добровольной несчастно-счастливой жертвы. Поняв, что поймал нужный ритм, с которым прикасался к простате, Джон, обхватив губами член Шерлока и прижимая к нему чуть шершавый язык, принялся двигать головой в том же ритме, что и пальцем. Шерлок стонал и непроизвольно изгибался от двойного наслаждения, усиленного тем, что он не мог прикоснуться к Джону и оказался целиком сосредоточен на своих ощущениях. Чувствуя, что жертва близка к оргазму, Ватсон останавливался и, несмотря на все протесты Шерлока, давал ему время немного успокоиться, а затем снова продолжал то полизывать головку его члена, то делать сосательные движения, заглатывая его почти целиком. Так повторилось три раза, после чего Холмс с громким стоном выплеснул в рот Ватсона большую порцию спермы и затих. Джон развязал ему руки, повернул к себе лицом и обнял.

Именно в такие моменты оба чувствовали полное единение и всю силу переполнявшей их любви. Хотелось бесконечно лежать так, прижавшись друг к другу влажной кожей, вкушая долгие глубокие поцелуи и зная, что они могут быть ещё ближе.

Минут через пять Шерлок всё же вспомнил о том, что Джон ещё не получил удовлетворения, и, почувствовав себя эгоистом, решил отплатить ему той же монетой. Однако Ватсон не позволил ему этого сделать и, вставая с кровати, сказал:

\- Потом. Я всё же должен выйти на охоту за порцией свежей крови. Мне только что стоило невероятных усилий не прокусить тебе вену в паху. Я должен поесть, чтобы мы так не рисковали. Когда я вернусь, а это будет очень скоро, мы продолжим.

\- Возвращайся поскорее, - попросил расслабленный Шерлок.

\- Обещаю не задерживаться дольше, чем на пару часов. Попробуй пока вздремнуть, потому что когда я вернусь, это тебе уже не удастся, - улыбнулся доктор.

 

Джон оделся и вышел из дома в сгущающиеся сумерки, думая о том, что это ему с его заурядной внешностью стоило бы беспокоиться о том, что Шерлок найдёт себе партнёра покрасивее и поинтереснее. Но он не беспокоился. В задумчивости он не заметил приближения встречного прохожего, который налетел на него, сильно ударив плечом. Автоматически Ватсон пробормотал: «Ничего страшного», но что-то в удаляющемся мужчине насторожило его и заставило обернуться, пристально глядя вслед удаляющемуся силуэту в чёрной кожаной куртке и кепке. Джон распознал в мужчине, толкнувшем его, вампира и задумался над тем, что занесло того на Бейкер-стрит. Это и стало его ошибкой, поскольку как раз в этот момент к нему сзади подошёл ещё один крепкий мужчина и, прежде чем Джон успел среагировать, сделал укол ему в шею. Чувствуя, как силы покидают его, Ватсон понял, что это была вербена. Он попытался вырваться из захвата человека со шприцем, но не сумел, поскольку толкнувший его вампир уже стоял рядом и помогал своему товарищу. Падая на асфальт, Джон смог лишь коротко выругаться перед тем, как сознание покинуло его.


	4. Древний

Ирэн стояла напротив Древнего в его кабинете и второй раз излагала суть своей просьбы. Кто бы мог подумать, что его резиденция окажется не в мрачном готическом замке в сердце Восточной Европы, а в центре Парижа над модным ночным клубом, владельцем которого он был. Да и в облике Древнего не было ничего демонического, ни ястребиного взора из-под бровей в разлёт, ни длинных волос цвета воронова крыла, ни громадных клыков, виднеющихся из приоткрытого кроваво-красного рта. Высокий худощавый мужчина, выглядевший не старше тридцати, был одет по молодёжной моде, небрежно, но с размахом. Намётанным взглядом Ирэн отметила, что все его вещи были брендовыми и очень дорогими. Русоволосый мужчина был вполне симпатичным, когда улыбался ей в начале их встречи, но сейчас, когда он вскочил с кресла, его лицо искажал гнев, а тёмно-карие глаза сверкали безумным блеском.

\- С какой стати я буду делать это? – Прошипел вампир.

\- Потому что у меня есть один колющий предмет из редкой породы дерева. Думаю, Вам не понравится, если он попадёт в руки Охотников, - Ирэн прозрачно намекнула на то, что владеет колом из древесины белого ясеня – единственным, что могло убить Древнего.

\- Ты смеешь угрожать мне?! – За долю секунды вампир оказался рядом с Ирэн и сжал её горло.

\- Нет, просто предлагаю взаимовыгодный обмен, - с трудом смогла сказать мисс Адлер. Она предполагала, что переговоры окажутся сложными, но была готова и к тому, что они окажутся ещё и смертельно опасными.

\- Что может помешать мне убить тебя и забрать эту вещь? - Древний чуть ослабил хватку.

\- Слишком просто для такого могущественного вампира убить меня сейчас, и потому неинтересно, к тому же артефакт не со мной, а спрятан в надёжном месте, - в глазах Ирэн не было испуга, лишь холодный расчёт и решимость.

\- Ты права, слишком просто. Твоё счастье, что я люблю красивых женщин, - хищно улыбнулся он, проводя тыльной стороной кисти свободной руки по её щеке.

\- Я знаю, что ещё ты любишь, - полагаясь на удачу, начала мисс Адлер. – Уверена, что смогу удивить тебя.

Древний с интересом посмотрел на неё и снисходительно усмехнулся, дескать, что такого ты можешь знать.

\- Ты любишь не только причинять боль, но и испытывать её, - сказала она ровным голосом, глядя ему в глаза.

\- Откуда ты узнала?! – Древний был удивлён настолько, что отпустил горло женщины.

\- Я не знала. Это опыт плюс интуиция. У многих мужчин, обладающих властью, подобные вкусы. Я оказываю им услуги такого рода.

\- И ты решила, что это будет частью твоей платы за то, чего ты от меня хочешь? – Поинтересовался вампир. – Нет, так не пойдёт. Я сам назначаю цену. Насколько далеко ты готова зайти, чтобы получить желаемое? А если я потребую твоей крови?

Ирэн молча запрокинула голову, и Древний вонзил клыки в её яремную вену. Он пил до тех пор, пока у неё не закружилась голова и не подкосились ноги, затем взял её на руки и отнёс в свою спальню, где, раздев донага, приковал к спинке кровати.

\- Ну, что ж, посмотрим, насколько ты хороша. Настоящая профессионалка должна быть универсальной, - ремень, вынутый из брюк вампира, просвистел в воздухе и оставил багровую полосу на спине женщины, приводя её в сознание.

Ирэн поняла, что будет лишь хуже, если она станет кричать, и, закусив губу, решила, что будет терпеть, пока хватит сил. Сил хватило на двадцать семь ударов, потом она уже не могла сдержать вскриков.

\- О, живой звук! – Радостно ухмыльнулся Древний, сбросил с себя одежду и резко вошёл в Ирэн. – Ну, давай, покажи мне, как тебе это нравится.

Всё обернулось не так, как рассчитывала Ирэн, но она действительно была профессионалкой высокого класса, поэтому выдала серию стонов, достойную немецких порнофильмов. Не испытывая ничего, кроме отвращения оттого, что этот старый козёл трахал её так, как будто сваи заколачивал, мисс Адлер умудрялась ещё и выкрикивать что-то, типа «О, да! Ещё! Фантастика!» Когда вампир кончил, она думала, что пришёл конец и её мучениям, но этого ему показалось недостаточно, и он снова вонзил клыки в её шею. Доведя Ирэн до полуобморочного состояния, Древний прокусил вену на своём запястье и, приложив его к её губам, заставил сделать пару глотков. Сознание прояснилось, и силы вернулись к Ирэн.

\- Ну, что ж, ты выдержала испытание. Теперь можем поменяться ролями, - сказал Древний и отомкнул на ней наручники.

\- Ты рискуешь, я очень мстительна, - хищно улыбнулась Ирэн, надевая наручники на своего недавнего экзекутора.

\- Я на это и рассчитываю, - заверил её вампир.

 

\- Не понимаю, к чему такие сложности. Если бы я обратил тебя, ты могла бы в буквальном смысле сама попить кровушки того, кому хочешь отомстить, - произнёс Древний, накручивая на палец прядь разметавшихся по подушке длинных волос Ирэн.

\- В мои планы пока не входит становиться вампиром, - ответила женщина, поворачиваясь к нему. – Вся соль в том, чтобы он страдал оттого, что его убивает тот, кому он доверял, и чтобы убийца тоже страдал потом всю свою жизнь.

\- Ты очень коварна. Из тебя получился бы отличный вампир, - заметил Древний. - Найди меня снова, когда передумаешь. Ну что ж, отдай мне кол, и я, так и быть, загипнотизирую твоего вампира.

\- Так не получится. Тебе придётся поехать со мной в Лондон, где я передам в твои руки кол, но лишь после того, как ты влезешь в голову Джона Ватсона и промоешь ему мозги.

\- То есть ты хочешь, чтобы я бросил все свои дела и поехал в Англию? Ну, ты и стерва! – Возмутился Древний.

\- Это займёт не больше одного-двух дней. Воспринимай это как увеселительную прогулку в компании красивой женщины, - обворожительно улыбнулась Ирэн.

\- Ты - стерва, но очень красивая и породистая стерва, - заключил Древний. – Будь по-твоему, я поеду с тобой, но не один. Несколько моих доверенных вампиров и служащих мне людей поедут с нами и будут всё время следить за тобой, чтобы ты не выкинула неожиданный фортель.


	5. Похищенный

Джон пришёл в себя от холода. Он лежал на полу в тёмном сыром помещении, его руки были скованы за спиной. «Похоже, это – подвал, - подумал он. - Какого чёрта я здесь оказался?». Он вспомнил, как вышел из дома, и то, как на него напали двое, вколов ему вербену. Это было плохо. Джон попытался встать на ноги, но, услышав шум и голоса, решил затаиться. 

\- Ты обещала, что это ненадолго, но теперь приходится ждать, пока вербена не выведется из его организма. Только после этого я смогу ему что-то внушить, - раздражённо сказал мужской голос.

\- Я же не знала, что она ещё и так действует. Но твои люди и вампир, которым я дала тот шприц, они ведь должны были знать… - произнёс женский голос.

\- Они не должны знать ничего лишнего, иначе ими труднее будет управлять. Они не должны знать ничего, что они могли бы использовать против нас. Я не собираюсь сидеть здесь несколько суток и ждать, - мужчина явно был очень зол.

\- Но мы ведь договорились! - Воскликнула женщина.

\- Договорились. И я выполню свою часть уговора, но ждать не собираюсь. Вербена может покинуть его организм вместе с кровью. Несколько порезов в нужных местах, минут десять времени, и он будет вполне внушаем. Что ты на меня так смотришь? Неужели тебе стало жаль его? – Последнюю фразу мужчина сказал с издёвкой.

\- Нет. Это – другое. Если на нём будут раны и его одежда будет испачкана кровью, Шерлок может заподозрить неладное. Тогда мой план может сорваться, - произнесла женщина.

\- Чтобы одежда не испачкалась, её можно снять, а раны быстро заживут, как только он выпьет свежей крови.

\- Тогда сделай это, Бернард, - голос женщины стал спокойным и решительным.

\- Не хочешь посмотреть? – Предложил мужчина.

\- Почему бы и нет, - согласилась женщина.

\- Франсуа! Гийом! – Зычно крикнул мужчина, и послышались торопливые шаги. – Разденьте пленника, но будьте аккуратны с его одеждой, чтобы не запачкать её.

Джону стало не по себе, из-за того, что он услышал. То, что с ним собирались сделать, было крайне унизительным для трёхсотлетнего вампира, но он сейчас был слишком слаб, чтобы сопротивляться. Всё было гораздо хуже, чем он себе представлял в начале. Что это за люди, и что им от него нужно? Скрипнула дверь, и темноту прорезала полоса яркого света.

Двое мужчин, которые недавно похитили его, присели рядом с Ватсоном и стали снимать с него одежду. Для этого им пришлось снять с Джона наручники, чем он тут же воспользовался, но попытка сопротивления была пресечена на корню пинками в живот ногами в тяжёлых армейских ботинках. Затем они отошли в сторону, а к нему подошёл высокий худощавый мужчина с кинжалом в руках. За его спиной возникла красивая темноволосая женщина, хрупкая на вид, и Эта Женщина была ему знакома. Джон не смог удержаться от восклицания:

\- Ирэн? Я слышал, что ты мертва.

\- Считалась таковой, как и твой дружок, - мисс Адлер истерично засмеялась. – Но ничего, мы с тобой это скоро исправим, и он станет по-настоящему мёртвым.

\- Нет, Ирэн, ты не можешь… - начал Ватсон, но его прервали.

\- Я – нет. Сможешь ты, - произнесла она, глядя на него сверху вниз, пока высокий худой мужчина резал вены на вновь скованных руках и шее Джона.

Только теперь Джон начал осознавать весь ужас того, что задумала Эта Женщина. Но ведь это невозможно - загипнотизировать вампира. Или возможно? Тёплая кровь вытекала из вен, а вместе с ней и силы. Казалось, что в помещении становилось всё холоднее и всё темнее. В душе разрасталась паника. Джон понимал, что глупо бояться, его ведь не собирались убивать, но страшно было вовсе не от этого, а от ощущения собственного бессилия и невозможности что-либо изменить в данной ситуации. А ещё было очень страшно за Шерлока. Ватсон лежал на полу в луже собственной крови, беззащитный в своей наготе, и казался себе ничтожеством. Через некоторое время мужчина, который резал его, снова склонился и, посмотрев ему в глаза, приказал:

\- Вставай!

Джон хотел открыть рот, чтобы сказать, что он слишком слаб и не сможет встать, даже если бы очень захотел, но с удивлением обнаружил, что тело выполняет приказ.

\- Подойди к Ирэн и поцелуй её, - глядя ему в глаза, сказал этот странный вампир (сомнений в том, что это не человек у Ватсона не было).

\- Бернард! Ты с ума сошёл! Он же испачкает мне платье своей кровью! – Взвизгнула женщина, видя, что Джон повернулся к ней.

\- Ирэн, мы же должны быть уверены, что он не притворяется, что внушение действует, - резонно заметил мужчина. – Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы он, выйдя отсюда, помчался со своим рассказом о похищении в полицию или к своему другу. Так что тебе придётся пойти на эту жертву.

Джон приблизился к Ирэн, которая стояла, всем своим видом демонстрируя омерзение, но не уворачивалась, и добросовестно выполнил команду. Он не понимал, почему это делает, просто чувствовал потребность подчиняться приказу и выполнял его. Через минуту мисс Адлер не выдержала и стала отталкивать его руками. 

\- Джон, достаточно, - сказал мужчина. – Подойди ко мне. Посмотри мне в глаза.

Ватсон подчинился и, не мигая, уставился в тёмно-карие глаза Бернарда.

\- Как только Шерлок Холмс поцелует тебя, ты укусишь его и выпьешь всю его кровь. Ты забудешь всё, что случилось с тобой с момента твоего выхода из дома. Сейчас ты уснёшь на два часа. Проснувшись, ты позавтракаешь первым встречным. Ты забудешь всё, что я сейчас говорю, но выполнишь мои приказы. Повтори.

\- Я забуду всё, что ты сейчас говоришь, но выполню твои приказы, - механическим голосом повторил Ватсон.

\- Засыпай! – Скомандовал таинственный Бернард, и Джон провалился в небытие, падая на пол.

\- Гийом, Франсуа, отнесите его в ванну и вымойте. Затем оденьте и отвезите его к Мосту Кью*, - Бернард повернулся к Ирэн. – Ну, как он целуется? Тебе понравилось?

\- Отвратительно, - фыркнула Ирэн. Мне нужно срочно выпить виски, чтобы избавиться от этого гадкого вкуса во рту.

\- Я составлю компанию. Позвольте предложить даме руку, - Древний манерно протянул руку, помогая Ирэн подниматься по лестнице из подвала одного из своих лондонских особняков.

Поднявшись в гостиную, Бернард усадил Ирэн в кресло, а сам отошёл к стене и открыл дверцу одного из массивных дубовых шкафов. Он достал оттуда бутылку виски «White Horse» и пару стаканов. Налив в стаканы жидкость янтарного цвета, он протянул один из них Ирэн, другой с шутовской улыбкой поднял, желая сказать тост:

\- За…

Ирэн выпила залпом свой стакан и продолжила:

\- За упокой души Шерлока, мать его, Холмса.

Древний внимательно посмотрел на лицо женщины и, заметив слёзы в её глазах, спросил:

\- Уже жалеешь? Ещё не поздно всё отменить.

\- Нет, просто только что я видела много крови, а я не привычна к подобному зрелищу, - ответила Ирэн.

\- Ну, что ж, выполняй тогда свою часть уговора и не вздумай увиливать. Где спрятан кол? – Древний провёл своей холодной ладонью по её щеке.

\- Он в моей депозитной ячейке в банке. Как только банк откроется, я поеду туда и заберу его.

\- Мы поедем вместе. Не рассчитывай, что я выпущу тебя из своего поля зрения.

\- Ты что, и в душ теперь меня сопровождать будешь? Мне нужно смыть с себя кровь этого ублюдка и переодеться, - надменно произнесла Ирэн, поднимаясь с кресла.

\- Моя ванная наверху и она вся в твоём распоряжении. Сопровождать не буду, но учти, я слышу малейший шорох, - предупредил её вампир.

Прямая, как балерина, Ирэн гордо поднялась по лестнице и направилась в ванную, но как только за ней закрылась дверь, она опустилась на пол и беззвучно заплакала. Она всё ещё любила Шерлока, но и ненавидела его одновременно. Ей было жаль его, но она считала, что он заслужил то, что неизбежно произойдёт с ним в ближайшие сутки. «Что сделано, то сделано», - сказала она себе, и с остервенением, стянула с себя испачканное платье и бросила его на пол. Вслед за платьем отправилось нижнее бельё, а Ирэн стала под горячие водные струи, стараясь как можно тщательнее вымыть каждый дюйм своего тела, чтобы не пропустить ни малейшего пятнышка крови Джона. Почему-то это казалось ей важным, хоть совесть и твердила ей, что теперь кровь всегда будет на её руках. Кровь того, кого она так долго любила.

Именно тогда Ирэн поняла, что никогда не сможет стать вампиром, хоть ей ужасно не хотелось стареть и умирать. Но лучше уж это, чем каждый день видеть кровь и пить её. От последней мысли её чуть не вывернуло. Справиться с тошнотой помогло лишь то, что в желудке у неё со вчерашнего дня ничего не было.

 

Джон проснулся оттого, что кто-то тряс его за плечо. Он открыл глаза и в неверном сумеречном свете увидел склонившуюся над собой светловолосую девушку лет восемнадцати, одетую в расклешённые джинсы с вышитыми на них цветами и пацификами и джинсовую курточку, расшитую бисером. На руках у девушки были фенечки, сплетённые из бисера. Такое впечатление, что она попала сюда прямо с Земляничных полян начала 60-х. Она трясла его, повторяя:

\- Эй, с Вами всё в порядке?

Ватсон попытался приподняться, но не смог. Тело сковывала слабость. В горле пересохло, и всё оно горело огнём. Все признаки острой нехватки человеческой крови были налицо. Ему не хотелось кусать эту симпатичную девушку-хиппи, наверняка лишь недавно окончившую школу и отправившуюся в первое своё приключение, но нужно было срочно восстановить силы и понять, что с ним произошло.

\- Нет, - сказал Джон и посмотрел ей в глаза, гипнотизируя, - но ты можешь мне помочь. Наклонись чуть ниже.

Как только удивлённая девушка выполнила его просьбу, острые клыки вампира пробили тонкую кожу над веной на её шее, и жадный рот присосался к двум маленьким ранкам, высасывая тёплую живительную кровь. Девушка пару раз дёрнулась, потом застонала и обняла его за шею. Ватсон пил, пока к нему не вернулись силы, потом взял в ладони лицо девушки, балансировавшей на грани обморока и, глядя ей в глаза, сказал:

\- Ты забудешь всё, что только что произошло. Сейчас ты уснёшь и проспишь до полудня, - он встал и положил уснувшую девушку на то место, где только что лежал сам.

Джон отошёл на несколько шагов от девушки и огляделся. Над ним была гранитная арка старого моста. Рядом был парапет набережной, чуть поодаль виднелись невысокие пригородные дома. Ватсон отошёл подальше, чтобы посмотреть на мост со стороны и узнал место, где он оказался. Это был мост Кью, значит, он находился в бывшем рыбацком посёлке, а ныне западном пригороде Лондона, Чизвике. Но как он сюда попал? Последнее, что помнил Джон, это то, как он выходил из дома поздно вечером на охоту. А сейчас, судя по всему, был рассвет, и он, совершенно обессиленный, каким-то непонятным образом оказался в Чизвике. Странно, он ведь никогда ничего не забывал. Джон отправился в кладовые памяти в поисках обрывков воспоминаний. Однако в кладовых памяти было пусто, как после грандиозной попойки в ту пору, когда он ещё был человеком. Джон представил, какую сцену устроит ему за столь длительное отсутствие Шерлок, и понял, что ему нужно как можно скорее попасть домой, моля всех известных богов о том, чтобы его любимый уснул, не дождавшись его, и не заметил, что он не ночевал дома. Ватсон проверил содержимое карманов. Деньги и документы были на месте. Значит, ограбления не было, но что, чёрт возьми, тогда произошло? Джон тяжело вздохнул и направился к станции метро «Чизвик парк».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Мост Кью соединяет районы Кью и Стрэнд-он-Грин в Чизвике в западном Лондоне. В настоящее время мост является местом ночёвки некоторых безработных, преимущественно социал-коммунистических убеждений.


	6. Укусы любви

Джон умудрился почти бесшумно открыть замок на входной двери. Помня о скрипучей шестой ступеньке, он осторожно поднялся по лестнице и заглянул в гостиную. Кажется, ему повезло, Шерлока там не обнаружилось. Возможно, он и не заметил, что Ватсона не было дома всю ночь. 

Однако единственного беглого взгляда через осторожно приоткрытую дверь в спальню детектива оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять, что он явно вставал с постели этой ночью, а значит, заметил его отсутствие. Тапочки Шерлока стояли рядом кроватью, а не на полу в гостиной, как перед уходом Ватсона. Халат, который должен был лежать там же, висел на спинке стула. На подоконнике лежал ноутбук, который, наверняка ещё был тёплым. Сам же Холмс-младший лежал на своей кровати и усиленно сопел, изображая спящего. Однако его выдавали напряжённая поза и слишком частое для спящего человека дыхание.

Ладно, лучше уж пусть притворяется спящим, чем устраивает очередную сцену ревности, на которую сейчас просто не было времени. Не было времени даже на то, чтобы принять душ, поэтому, торопливо плеснув в лицо водой из крана, Джон переоделся и выскочил из дома. Времени до начала рабочего дня оставалось в обрез. Минут пять ушло на то, чтобы поймать такси. Назвав адрес, Ватсон погрузился в размышления о том, почему же он помнит мельчайшие подробности того, что произошло вчера вечером, но при этом вся прошлая ночь целиком выпала из его памяти. Если бы у человека были такие симптомы, то это говорило бы либо о начале болезни Альцгеймера, либо о том, что его загипнотизировал вампир. Но ни одно из этих возможных объяснений не могло быть применено к Джону, который и сам был вампиром. Но что-то странное всё же произошло с ним прошлой ночью, и это настораживало.

 

Конечно же, Шерлок не смог уснуть без Джона. Кровать казалась ему слишком большой и холодной. Время тянулось слишком медленно. Воображение рисовало красочные картинки того, чем они займутся после возвращения Ватсона, и это не способствовало скорейшему отходу ко сну. Поняв, что уснуть не удастся, Холмс решил принять душ. После этого, чтобы отвлечься от своих мыслей, включил ноутбук и стал бродить по бескрайним просторам интернета в поисках нового интересного дела. Прошло три часа, потом ещё два, но Джон так и не вернулся. Холмс несколько раз звонил Джону, но тот так и не ответил ему. Все прежние подозрения вновь зашевелились в душе детектива. Ещё через два часа к ним добавилось беспокойство, которое чуть не заставило его поставить на уши весь Скотленд-Ярд. От насмешек Донован его спасло только то, что он помнил процессуальный кодекс, гласивший, что взрослого человека станут искать лишь после трёх суток его отсутствия. Поэтому Шерлок воздержался от звонков в полицию. Он хотел уже сам пойти разыскивать Джона, но побоялся, что он может с ним разминуться. Поэтому он уселся на подоконник, глядя то в экран ноутбука, то в предрассветный сумрак.

Наконец, сквозь окно он увидел приближение знакомого силуэта, и ненадолго испытал облегчение. Ненадолго, потому что его немилосердно жгло любопытство. Он хотел знать, где, почему и, главное, с кем так долго задержался его любимый. Но устраивать столь же глупую сцену ревности на ровном месте, как вчера, и показаться смешным, ему тоже не хотелось. Поэтому Шерлок выключил ноутбук, сбросил с себя халат и юркнул под одеяло, притворяясь спящим. Он слышал, как Джон открыл дверь его спальни, а потом пошёл наверх в свою старую спальню, которую они теперь использовали в качестве гардеробной. Шерлок с трудом сдержался, чтобы не помчаться за ним и не потребовать объяснений. Пока он размышлял над тем, что и как ему сказать, чтобы не выглядеть глупо, легкий щелчок замка на входной двери оповестил его об уходе любимого на работу.

А вот теперь Шерлок вскочил и, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, устремился наверх. Вот она, одежда, в которой Ватсон был этой ночью. Джинсы и куртка оказались слегка примяты и припачканы сзади, так, как будто Джон лежал на земле. С чего бы ему делать это? Не отдохнуть же прилёг? Или он лежал в засаде, подкарауливая жертву? Но почему тогда на спине? На манжетах и воротнике рубашки были небольшие бурые пятнышки. Однозначно, это была кровь. Странно, Ватсон ведь всегда был очень аккуратен и не пачкался, когда пил кровь. Может быть, на этот раз жертва оказала сопротивление? Шерлоку очень не хотелось думать о том, что Джон мог совершить над кем-то насилие. Было ещё нечто странное - несколько едва уловимых запахов. Одним из них был запах духов «Клэр-де-ла-люн», Такими же духами пользовалась Ирэн Адлер. Неужели Джон встречался с Ирэн? Что она могла ему наговорить? Что, если она рассказала ему о своём недавнем визите на Бейкер-стрит, о котором умолчал Шерлок. Вдруг она придумала и правдоподобно описала Джону другой вариант развития событий, в котором переспала с Шерлоком? Эх, зря он утаил от Ватсона тот разговор с ней, не было бы теперь этой двусмысленной ситуации. Шерлок хотел позвонить Джону и поговорить с ним, но потом решил, что лучше будет сделать это вечером с глазу на глаз. Он должен видеть лицо Джона, чтобы понять, что тот на самом деле думает и чувствует. Значит, у него теперь есть время до вечера, чтобы продумать предстоящий разговор.

 

День выдался трудным. Джону явно было недостаточно крови той девушки, которую он выпил сегодня утром. Но нужно было ждать до вечера, лишь тогда, и то предварительно заехав домой и выдержав нелёгкий разговор с Шерлоком, можно будет отправиться на охоту в какой-нибудь бар. Почему-то Ватсон нервничал перед этим разговором, как первокурсник перед своим первым экзаменом.

К моменту возвращения Джона с работы Шерлок успел нафантазировать несколько катастрофических вариантов развития их разговора и возможные пути выхода из кризиса, но все они оказались забыты в тот момент, когда его любимый переступил порог. Сказанное тёплым тоном «Привет» и искренняя улыбка, озарившая лицо Джона, заставили Шерлока расслабиться. Джон был слишком простодушным и прямолинейным, нет, он не смог бы так хорошо притворяться, если бы обманывал Шерлока. Захотелось обнять и поцеловать его, вместо того, чтобы устраивать очередные разборки. 

\- Привет, - сказал Холмс, одетый в халат поверх пижамы, и протянул к нему руки. 

Однако Джон увернулся от его объятий и проследовал на кухню, где принялся раскладывать содержимое принесенных пакетов. Конечно же, по пути домой он заехал в супермаркет, чтобы купить продуктов, ведь он знал, что Шерлок явно не вспомнит о такой ерунде, как хлеб насущный. Заглянув в холодильник, Ватсон смог оценить размеры бедствия: его сероглазое чудовище снова весь день не ело. Теперь придётся бороться не только со своей жаждой, но и с голодным детективом.

\- Шерлок, и как ты умудрился не уморить себя голодом, когда жил один? – Поинтересовался он у этого кудрявого недоразумения, застывшего в дверном проёме.

\- Сам порой удивляюсь, - ответил тот. – Ты поужинаешь со мной?

Джон уже знал, что это означало: «Ты приготовишь ужин и проследишь, чтобы я не забыл его съесть?». Он вздохнул:

\- Конечно. Не стой столбом, помоги хотя бы тарелки на стол поставить и хлеб порезать.

Долговязая фигура заметалась по кухне в поисках разделочной доски. Совместное приготовление ужина – это было то, что нужно, чтобы на время отсрочить неприятный разговор.

 

Однако, как ни откладывай неизбежное, оно всё равно наступит. Вот и настал момент этого разговора, когда ужин был съеден, посуда помыта, а Джон стал собираться на охоту.

\- Снова уйдёшь на всю ночь? – Поинтересовался Шерлок, внимательно глядя в глаза своего любовника, надевавшего куртку.

\- Надеюсь, что нет, - ответил тот и, поняв, что без объяснений не обойтись, снова снял куртку и повесил её на вешалку. – Извини, вчера это случайно получилось.

\- А почему же ты вчера так задержался? Где ты был? – Вопросы сыпались из детектива, как горох их порванного пакета.

\- Я не помню, - ответил ему правду Ватсон.

\- Как это ты не помнишь? – Ответ доктора поставил Холмса в тупик. Неужели он всё-таки что-то от него скрывает? - С тобой что-то случилось? – Спросил Шерлок и, подойдя к Джону, положил руки ему на плечи.

\- Не знаю, - выдал тот ещё один странный ответ.

\- Но ты ведь скажешь мне, если с тобой случится что-то важное? – Шерлок притянул его к себе.

\- Скажу, - недоуменно ответил Ватсон, завороженно глядя на то, как склоняется над ним лицо Холмса.

\- Джон, я люблю тебя, - прошептали широкие чувственные губы, почти касаясь губ доктора.

\- Шерлок, и я тебя люблю, - ответил Джон.

Их губы встретились в жадном жарком поцелуе, заставляющем ускорить свой бег сердца, посылая львиную долю крови вниз живота, пробуждая первобытную жажду обладания. Жажда. Кровь. Кровь Шерлока. Она была так близко и манила Джона своим изысканным ароматом, подобно сирене пела песни о заключённой в ней силе. Песни, которым Джон уже не мог сопротивляться. Чтобы открыть доступ к венам на шее, он торопливо потянул воротник пижамной рубашки, вырывая пуговицы «с мясом».

Шерлок обрадовался тому, что Джон собирался укусить его. Ведь это значило, что, выпив его крови, сегодня он уже никуда не пойдёт и всю ту ночь они проведут вместе. Поэтому он сам откинул голову, чтобы Ватсону было удобнее. Шерлок закрыл глаза, почувствовав боль, граничившую с наслаждением, в тот миг, когда острые как кинжалы зубы вонзились в его шею. А потом он уже не чувствовал боли, только всё возрастающее наслаждение, когда Джон стал высасывать из него кровь. Шерлок обнял плечи Джона, а тот обхватил его руками за талию. Их разумы встретились, но в этот раз что-то было иначе. Шерлок не сразу понял, что именно. В разуме Джона была какая-то мёртвая зона, похожая на секретный военный объект, огороженный высоким забором с колючей проволокой, и невозможно было понять, что там находится. Холмс попытался проникнуть туда, но его словно ударило током. А ещё он понял, что он слабеет, потому что Джон не мог остановиться.

\- Джон, хватит, ты берёшь слишком много, - прошептал он и с ужасом понял, что тот его не слышит.

Глаза Ватсона, остекленев, смотрели куда-то вдаль. Тогда Шерлок попытался вырваться, но от этого стало лишь хуже, потому что вампир держал его мёртвой хваткой, а его клыки лишь сильнее распороли шею. Уже теряя сознание, Холмс наконец-то понял, что все те опасения Ватсона, что он может причинить ему вред и даже убить его, не были безосновательны.

Джон пришёл в себя, когда тело Шерлока навалилось на него всем своим весом. Ватсон ужаснулся, глядя на растерзанную шею и любимое лицо, в котором не было ни кровинки. Он с трудом нащупал пульс. Слабый, нитевидный. Шерлок был жив, но вот удастся ли ему выжить?


	7. Проститься

Что же он наделал?! Первым порывом Джона было прокусить вены на запястье и влить в рот Шерлока своей крови. Однако он, как и прежде, не хотел обращать его, пока была ещё хоть небольшая надежда обойтись без этого. Поэтому Джон уложил Шерлока на кресло, достал из кармана мобильный, набрал 911 и, дождавшись ответа, чётко сформулировал:

 

\- Бейкер-стрит 221Б, пострадал мужчина 36 лет, причина - нападение собаки, большая потеря крови, нужна кровь второй группы резус отрицательный для переливания, возможно, понадобится сосудистая хирургия.

 

Джон спустился вниз и усыпил миссис Хадсон, чтобы не было лишних вопросов. После этого он взял из шкафа чистое полотенце и прижал его к ране на шее Шерлока, чтобы остановить кровотечение, снова проверил пульс, погладил бледную щёку. Ватсон опустился на колени у кресла и положил голову на грудь Холмса, прислушиваясь к биению его сердца. Так он и ждал приезда скорой, зажимая одной рукой рану Шерлока, а другой гладя его по волосам. Он знал, что никогда не простит себе того, как поступил с любимым. Он не хотел его обращать, награждая за любовь и доверие вечной мучительной жаждой и проклятьем бессмертия. Это ведь, действительно, было проклятием всё время терять тех, к кому успел привязаться, видеть, как твои родные и друзья стареют и умирают и оставаться самому таким же молодым, но обречённым на вечное одиночество, вынужденным бессчётное число раз начинать жизнь сначала на новом месте с новыми друзьями, чтобы когда-нибудь снова с ними расстаться. И всё же Джон был готов в любой момент обратить Шерлока, лишь бы не дать ему погибнуть, если скорая помощь не успеет приехать вовремя. Но она успела.

 

Как только Шерлока погрузили в реанимобиль и ввели в его вену иглу от капельницы, к которой был подсоединён пакет с донорской кровью, напряжение Ватсона немного ослабло, и страх за жизнь любимого отошёл на второй план. Нужно было собраться с мыслями и придумать более-менее правдоподобное объяснение случившегося, потому что в противном случае придётся загипнотизировать массу народа, чтобы сфальсифицировать записи в карте больного и больничном журнале.

 

По прибытии в больницу, детектива переместили на каталку и повезли в отделение патологии головы и шеи, а Ватсон остался внизу с темнокожей девушкой-регистратором и, применив внушение, заставил её написать о причинах травмы следующее: «Пострадавший вышел на улицу купить газету. Недалеко от двери сидела большая собака. Он захотел погладить её, но собака не поняла его намерений и напала, повалив на землю и вцепившись в шею. Её удалось отогнать от него, лишь выстрелив в воздух из пистолета…»

 

Таким образом, его версия случившегося была зафиксирована. Теперь, вернувшись домой, Джону нужно будет внушить миссис Хадсон и паре соседей, что они были свидетелями случившегося.

 

Ватсон поднялся на четвёртый этаж, где, как он узнал, находилась операционная. Операция по соединению разорванных вен и наложение швов длились недолго, но к тому моменту, когда Шерлока перевезли из операционной в палату, Джон успел принять решение. Он должен расстаться с Шерлоком, уехать как можно дальше и не приближаться к нему, чтобы больше не подвергать его жизнь опасности. Было очень тяжело покидать любимого, но Джон знал, что будет ещё тяжелее, если он останется и снова причинит ему вред. Он попросил у дежурной медсестры бумагу и ручку. Написав записку здесь же, в коридоре, Джон вошёл в палату и, сложив листок вчетверо, положил его в руку всё ещё находящегося без сознания Шерлока. Можно было бы дать Шерлоку своей крови сейчас, когда его жизнь уже была вне опасности, чтобы ускорить выздоровление. Однако Джон отказался от этой мысли, потому что быстро окрепший детектив мог бы помешать ему выполнить задуманное. Очень хотелось поцеловать его на прощание, но Джон уже боялся себя, того, что он по какой-то непонятной причине мог сорваться снова. Поэтому он лишь легонько погладил Шерлока по щеке и вышел из палаты.

 

Вернувшись домой, Джон разбудил домовладелицу и заставил её поверить в свою версию произошедшего с Шерлоком. Ту же процедуру пришлось проделать с миссис Тёрнер и продавцом газет на углу дома. Ватсон собрал самые необходимые вещи и покинул квартиру. Свой мобильный телефон, по которому его можно было бы выследить, он выбросил в первую же урну по дороге. Как бы ни хотелось ему поскорее уехать из страны, сначала нужно было сбить со следа ищеек Майкрофта. Поэтому он спустился в метро, чтобы затеряться в толпе, и поехал на вокзал Кингс-Кросс, где купил билет на поезд до Эдинбурга, оплатив его кредиткой. Там Ватсон купил обратный билет до Лондона, но уже за наличные.

 

 

Шерлок проснулся от жажды и вспомнил последнее, что случилось с ним этим вечером. Джон повёл себя с ним, как дикое животное. Закралась мысль: «Я теперь вампир?». Он открыл глаза и увидел, что находился в больничной палате. В вене на кисти левой руки торчал катетер, к которому была подключена капельница. Попытавшись привстать, он почувствовал слабость, боль и мешающую ему повязку на шее. Значит, он всё ещё человек. В ладони правой руки что-то лежало. Это оказался листок бумаги, по-видимому, вырванный из блокнота и сложенный вчетверо. Шерлок развернул его и прочёл несколько строк, написанных почерком Джона.

 

_Не знаю, сможешь ли ты когда-нибудь простить меня за то, что я чуть не убил тебя. Я не могу снова подвергать твою жизнь опасности, находясь рядом с тобой. Поэтому я должен уехать. Пожалуйста, не пытайся меня искать. Я всегда буду любить тебя. Прощай, Шерлок._

 

\- Идиот, - прошептал Шерлок, спрятал записку под подушку и, поискав глазами, нажал кнопку вызова медсестры, находящуюся справа у изголовья кровати.

 

На вызов явилась миниатюрная блондинка и спросила:

 

\- Вас что-то беспокоит? Или, может быть, Вам что-то нужно?

 

\- Принесите мне телефон, и поскорее, - потребовал Холмс слегка хриплым голосом.

 

\- Вам не стоит сейчас волноваться и звонить кому-либо.

 

\- Повторяю, дайте мне телефон, иначе я… - голос Шерлока всё ещё был слаб и сорвался.

 

В этот момент открылась дверь палаты и на пороге возник Майкрофт в белом халате, накинутом поверх строгого делового костюма:

 

\- Умудряешься и здесь бузить, братец? Значит, идёшь на поправку, - изогнув одну бровь, сказал он, тщательно скрывая своё беспокойство за привычной язвительностью.

 

\- Британское правительство сегодня решило совершить благотворительный визит в ничем не примечательную больницу? – С не меньшим сарказмом ответил Шерлок.

 

\- Оставьте нас, пожалуйста, - обратился Майкрофт к медсестре.

 

Девушка удалилась, а Майкрофт, взяв стул, уселся, положив ногу на ногу, рядом с кроватью брата.

 

\- Что это за мутная история с нападением собаки? Что с тобой случилось на самом деле? – Майкрофт буравил глазами Шерлока.

 

\- Я не помню, - ответил тот.

 

Поскольку он не знал, что за историю рассказал всем Ватсон, то предпочёл молчать для того, чтобы случайно не выдать его. Майкрофт усмехнулся:

 

\- Сдаётся мне, что это была двуногая собака, причём та, с которой ты не один год прожил, - Майкрофт сделал паузу, наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом. – А ты думал, что я не знал об истинной природе твоего любовника? Серьёзно? Да, я давно знаю, что Джон Ватсон, он же Брендон Уитмор, он же Ричард Стаффорд, он же… не буду утомлять тебя длинным списком его имён – вампир.

 

\- И ты всё это время молчал… - потрясённо сказал Шерлок, пытаясь понять мотивы брата.

 

\- Кто владеет информацией, тот владеет ситуацией. Я молчал и мирился с его присутствием в твоей квартире, пока он защищал тебя. Но теперь я и близко его к тебе не подпущу. Его счастье, что он удрал в Эдинбург, - пальцы правой руки Майкрофта стали выбивать чечётку на его колене, выдавая волнение.

 

\- Майкрофт, это просто несчастный случай. Джон не хотел причинять мне вреда, это вышло случайно. Я сам виноват, - теперь Шерлок начал бояться за Джона. – Майкрофт, дай мне, пожалуйста, свой телефон.

 

\- Зачем? Будешь звонить ему на мобильный? На этот? – Майкрофт достал из кармана телефон Ватсона.

 

\- Что ты сделал с Джоном? – Негромко прорычал Шерлок.

 

\- Пока ничего. Но я собственноручно зарою его в землю, если он попытается приблизиться к тебе, - отрезал Майкрофт.

 

\- Отдай мне его телефон и не смей угрожать ему, - потребовал Шерлок. – Ты ничего не понимаешь.

 

\- Конечно, я ничего не понимаю в сантиментах, - скривил губы Майкрофт, вставая со стула. – Бери, играйся. В нём всё равно нет ничего полезного. Мои специалисты уже проверили, - он положил мобильный Джона на тумбочку рядом с кроватью и направился к двери.

 

Как только брат ушёл, Шерлок схватил мобильный Джона и стал просматривать последние набранные номера, список контактов и заметки. Ничего необычного, никаких зацепок. Уже без всякой надежды Шерлок просмотрел хранящиеся на карте памяти фотографии. Задержался на тех, где они были сняты вдвоём с Джоном во время их последнего визита к миссис Холмс. Увеличил одну из удачных фотографий. Вглядываясь в лицо Джона, он пытался понять, что тот задумал, и когда они смогут с ним встретиться. Очень хотелось поговорить с Ватсоном, взять его за плечи и хорошенько встряхнуть, чтобы вытрясти из него эти глупые мысли, которые привели к столь поспешному отъезду. Шерлок вспомнил, что ему всё ещё хотелось пить, и снова нажал кнопку вызова медсестры.

 

 

Прибыв утром в столицу, первым делом Джон отправился в банк, чтобы взять из своей ячейки наличные и документы на имя шведского подданного Густава Брейнстрёма. Он понимал, что разгадка того, почему он чуть не убил Шерлока, кроется в забытых им событиях позапрошлой ночи. Но вот существовало ли нечто, что могло подействовать на вампира и стереть из его памяти какие-то события? Если кто и мог дать ему ответы на эти вопросы, то это был его старый друг Лукаш, очень старый друг. Джон давно уже не видел его, но не сомневался, что тот по-прежнему живёт в родной Праге. Выйдя из банка, Ватсон направился в аэропорт Лутон.

 

 

Глядя из иллюминатора, на проплывающий под крылом самолёта Лондон, Джон с грустью думал, сможет ли он решить свою проблему и вернуться сюда, чтобы снова обнять Шерлока, да и стоит ли возвращаться. Ведь если Шерлок останется человеком, то, в конце концов, состарится и умрёт, а это будет намного тяжелее и болезненнее для них обоих, чем расстаться сейчас навсегда. Какая-то крайне эгоистичная часть Джона уже жалела о том, что он вчера не обратил Шерлока, тогда не было бы сейчас всех этих душевных терзаний, и они могли бы быть вместе всегда.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST главы – группа Ума Турман «Проститься» http://www.audiopoisk.com/track/umaturman/mp3/prostitsa/


	8. Что ты знаешь о вампирах?

Одной из главных достопримечательностей центральной части Праги было кафе «Вампирщина» на улице Йозефской. Джон в очередной раз восхитился чувством юмора Лукаша Новотного. Приехав в Прагу вчера, Ватсон остановился в гостинице «Золотая подкова» на улице Нерудова. Он списался со старым другом по электронной почте, и тот назначил ему встречу вечером следующего дня в этом кафе. Оно находилось в двухэтажном здании постройки 19-го века. Просторный зал был полутёмным, лишь кое-где слабо светились несколько бра на стенах. Огромные окна прятались за тёмными портьерами. Стены, выкрашенные в тёмно-фиолетовый цвет, были увешаны портретами знаменитых киновампиров прошлого и настоящего, начиная с Бело Лугоши и заканчивая Джонни Дэппом и Робертом Паттинсоном. На таком же тёмно-фиолетовом, как и стены, потолке, но усыпанном светлыми кляксами, вероятно, символизировавшими звёзды, красовался угольно-чёрный силуэт гигантской летучей мыши с распростёртыми крыльями.

Многочисленные посетители сидели за столиками и потягивали «Кровавую Мэри» из бокалов или донорскую кровь из пакетов. От последнего Джон просто обалдел. Посетителями были субтильные юноши, выглядевшие клон-братьями Мэрилина Мэнсона, и романтически настроенные девицы с макияжем в стиле «грустный вампир» или «мёртвая невеста», одетые в вечерние платья. Из динамиков доносилась жизнерадостная песня про вампира на русском языке. По залу периодически проносился Лукаш в чёрном плаще на алой подкладке, надетом поверх чёрного фрака, и с чёрным цилиндром на голове. Иногда он замирал с открытым ртом в паре миллиметров от шеи случайно выбранной жертвы, демонстрируя длинные острые клыки ослепительной белизны. Жертва экстатически повизгивала.

Джон помахал другу рукой и уселся за один из немногих свободных столиков. После окончания залихватской песни зазвучала знаменитая «Nothing else matters» группы «Metallica». Под эту мелодию полагалось не ёрничать, а проникаться мрачным очарованием смерти, поэтому Лукаш закончил свой перфроманс и подсел к Джону:

\- Здравствуй, Ричард. Сколько лет, сколько зим…

\- И тебе не кашлять, Лукаш. Вы что, совсем тут совсем офонарели донорскую кровь продавать?! – Высказался Джон.

\- Это не кровь, а имитация, - рассмеялся Лукаш. - Подсоленный клюквенный сок с пищевым загустителем. Всё вполне легально. Молодёжь пищит от восторга, получив такую смесь в прозрачном пакете, ведь это так похоже на пакет с донорской кровью. Вампиры нынче в моде. Благодаря современным фильмам и сериалам мы превратились из чудовищ, которыми раньше пугали детей, в гламурных и романтичных персонажей.

\- Да, - согласился Джон. – Похоже, весь мир сошёл с ума, но я считаю, что мы по-прежнему должны хранить нашу тайну, а не демонстрировать свои клыки всем желающим пощекотать себе нервы.

\- Зря осуждаешь, - отмахнулся Лукаш. – Все они уверены, что это – бутафория. Кроме того, никто из них не догадывается, что забавный аниматор на самом деле – хозяин этого заведения, - он пристально посмотрел на Джона. - Последний раз ты выглядел так после гибели Анны. Так что у тебя случилось на этот раз, что ты после стольких лет вдруг решил со мной встретиться? 

\- Ты всё так же проницателен, - Ватсон посмотрел в глаза чеха. - Со мной недавно произошло нечто странное, и я хотел бы поговорить с тобой об этом, но где-нибудь в более спокойном месте.

\- Тогда идём в мой кабинет, - предложил Лукаш, поняв, что разговор будет серьёзным.

Они пересекли зал и, войдя в дверь с табличкой «Служебный вход», прошли по коридору вправо и поднялись по лестнице на второй этаж. За тёмной старинной дверью оказалось просторное помещение с современным интерьером. Тут присутствовали массивные кресла, диван с кожаной обивкой, компьютер на рабочем столе, большой плазменный телевизор, подвешенный под потолком, и огромный холодильник в углу, к которому и направился хозяин. Он открыл дверцу и вытащил пакет с кровью:

\- Это – настоящая. Будешь?

Джон решил, что сейчас он не в том положении, чтобы привередничать, и принял пакет из рук друга. Лукаш взял себе ещё один и направился к дивану. Они уселись, сделали несколько глотков, после чего Джон нарушил молчание:

\- Ты же знаешь, как давно я научился контролировать свою жажду, но недавно я сорвался и чуть не убил дорогого мне человека. Самое странное, что предшествовавшая этому ночь полностью выпала из моей памяти, как будто кто-то заставил меня забыть её. Такое мог бы проделать вампир с человеком, но не с другим вампиром. Лукаш, я должен вспомнить, что со мной произошло, я должен понять причину, иначе я не рискну снова приблизиться к этому человеку.

\- Джон, что ты знаешь о вампирах?

Вопрос Лукаша был более чем странным. Скорее уж Джона следовало спрашивать, чего он о них не знает. По крайней мере, он так считал.

\- Мы питаемся человеческой кровью, благодаря чему гораздо быстрее и сильнее людей, обладаем даром внушения, не стареем и не умираем, но нас может убить деревянный кол или солнечный свет, если только мы не носим защитные амулеты с лазуритом… - стал перечислять он прописные истины.

\- Это знают все вампиры, и лишь немногие из них осведомлены о том, что среди нас живут Древние, которые отличаются от обычных вампиров так же, как обычные вампиры - от людей. И вот как раз они могут гипнотизировать не только людей, но и вампиров.

\- Ты считаешь, что именно это со мной и произошло? – От слов Лукаша у Джона появилось впечатление, что далеко в конце тёмного тоннеля забрезжил лучик надежды. - А я уж думал, что причиной всего было какое-то колдовство. Но зачем Древнему заставлять меня убивать моего друга? 

\- Я не знаю. Сам я никогда не встречался ни с одним из них, но знаком с вампиром, контактировавшим с ними. Он говорил, что они очень жестоки и их поступки необъяснимы с точки зрения привычной логики, потому что зачастую в них её нет, а есть лишь желание хоть на короткое время избавиться от многовековой скуки. Да ты и сам знаешь, что наша скука ничем не лучше жажды…

\- Ты дашь мне его адрес? – Перебил Ватсон старого друга.

\- Он стал очень подозрительным с тех пор, как едва живым ноги унёс от Древних или едва унёс ноги живым от них… - привычка Лукаша иронизировать по любому поводу и без него была неистребимой. – Он не встречается с чужаками, подозревая в любом незнакомце, пытающемся приблизиться к нему, посланца Древних.

\- Но мне обязательно нужно с ним встретиться! – Заявил Джон, который не хотел мириться с чьей-то подозрительностью, ведь на кону стояло их с Шерлоком счастье. – Мне нужна информация о Древних, я должен знать, где их искать.

\- Я поеду с тобой. Меня он давно знает, и если я поручусь за тебя, то он согласится поговорить с тобой, - предложил Лукаш. - Лишь дай мне пару дней, чтобы уладить некоторые дела.

\- Конечно, я подожду столько, сколько понадобится, - согласился Джон, хоть ему и не терпелось поскорее встретиться с тем вампиром и вытрусить из него нужную информацию.

 

\- Ты всё-таки намерен ехать к Древнему, несмотря на то, что рассказал тебе Пётр? – Лукаш в снова пытался отговорить Джона от безнадёжной, как он считал, затеи.

Вчера ночью они вернулись из небольшого болгарского города Звездец, в котором проживал Пётр Денков - вампир, который рассказал им всё, что знал о Древних.

\- Я не могу иначе. Я должен хотя бы попытаться. Я понимаю, насколько это опасно, поэтому не прошу тебя поехать вместе со мной, - сказал Джон.

\- Ты рискуешь жизнью. Разве ты не понял, что для них убить человека или вампира всё равно, что чихнуть? - Лукаш предпринял последнюю попытку переубедить Ватсона.

\- Если я останусь под внушением, то не смогу вернуться к Шерлоку, а жизнь без него не имеет для меня смысла. Если же я вернусь и случайно убью его, то мне всё равно не жить, - Джон чувствовал потребность открыть другу всю правду, потому что от этого становилось чуть легче на душе.

\- Шерлок – это, кажется, мужское имя? – Удивился Лукаш. – Ты что, теперь из этих?

\- Стараюсь идти в ногу со временем, - пошутил Джон. 

\- Наверное, он очень необычен, этот Шерлок, раз ему удалось совратить тебя с пути истинного, - предположил Лукаш.

– Ты даже не представляешь, насколько он необычен, - Джон улыбнулся, глаза его посветлели и наполнились нежностью.

\- Тогда не проще ли было бы обратить его? – Спросил оптимистично настроенный чех.

\- Нет, я не хочу так с ним поступать, - возразил Джон. – Дело в том, что у него раньше были проблемы с наркотиками. Ты ведь в курсе, что наркозависимые люди, превращаясь в вампиров, становятся кровоголиками и не могут контролировать свою жажду? Они не могут вовремя остановиться и превращаются в убийц, всё время страдающих от угрызений совести. 

\- Ясно. Тогда от всей души желаю тебе удачи, - Лукаш пожал его руку на прощанье.

\- Прощай, Лукаш. Спасибо за помощь, - Ватсон встал с кресла в кабинете Новотного и направился к двери.

 

Вернувшись в гостиницу, Джон быстро собрал свои немногочисленные вещи и забронировал по телефону билет на самолёт до Стокгольма. Он ненадолго задумался, а потом набрал номер Шерлока. Джон не собирался говорить с ним, просто хотел услышать голос любимого и убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST главы – Владимир Герасименко «Вампир»:   
> http://livemusic.org.ua/song/660867.html


	9. Справедливое возмездие

Этим утром Шерлока выписали из больницы, причём забирала его оттуда целая делегация во главе с Майкрофтом. С большим трудом Шерлоку удалось настоять на том, чтобы его отвезли на Бейкер-стрит, а не на квартиру старшего брата. Детектив не хотел оказаться под крылышком Майкрофта (в данном случае вернее было бы сказать «под колпаком»), хоть и не питал иллюзий насчёт того, что у себя дома ему удастся избавиться от постоянного братского надзора. Распрощавшись, наконец, с доставившим егона Бейкер-стрит Холмсом-старшим, Шерлоку большую часть дня довелось выслушивать квохтанье миссис Хадсон о том, насколько опасно гладить бездомных собак и какой он теперь бледненький. Устав от её болтовни, детектив под предлогом плохо самочувствия, удалился в свою спальню. Он ведь действительно был ещё слаб.

Когда ближе к вечеру зазвонил городской телефон, Шерлок, хоть и не любил утруждать себя походами к аппарату, на этот раз взял трубку. Звонивший молчал, и Холмс догадался, кто это был.

\- Джон, не молчи, - сказал он. – Джон, где ты? Пожалуйста, возвращайся, ты нужен мне.

\- Шерлок, прости меня, пожалуйста, - после долгого молчания подал, наконец, голос доктор.

\- Джон, не устраивай мелодрам, ты и сам прекрасно понимаешь, что я ни в чём тебя не виню, ведь ты не раз предупреждал меня, что с нами может произойти нечто подобное. Не дури, возвращайся назад.

– Я не вернусь, пока не выясню, что со мной произошло в ту ночь, которой я не помню, - упорствовал Ватсон. – Я уверен, что ключ к тому, почему я чуть не убил тебя, в событиях той ночи. 

\- А если ты не сможешь этого выяснить, ты что не вернёшься назад? – Упавшим голосом спросил Шерлок.

\- Я должен быть уверен в том, что вернулся в норму и больше не причиню тебе вреда, только тогда я смогу приблизиться к тебе. Друзья-вампиры рассказали мне кое-что новое, и теперь я уверен, что был под внушением. Я должен проверить эту версию. Надеюсь, у меня всё получится, но это займёт какое-то время, - ответил Джон.

\- Скажи мне, где ты. Я приеду, и мы вместе разберёмся со всем этим, - настаивал Шерлок.

\- Об этом не может быть и речи! Это слишком опасно, а ты всё ещё слишком слаб. Оставайся дома и пей витамины, - сказал Джон и положил трубку.

Ага, как же, будет он сидеть дома, если Джон обнаружил своё местонахождение этим звонком… Шерлок включился в режим ищейки. На телефонной станции наверняка был зафиксирован номер звонившего. По телефону ему вряд ли выдадут подобную информацию, значит нужно съездить туда лично, причём немедленно, и очаровать кого-нибудь из персонала, чтобы получить нужную информацию. Затем придётся побеспокоить Грэга, чтобы узнать по базам данных адрес, соответствующий номеру, с которого звонил Ватсон.

 

Шерлок возвращался на Бейкер-стрит в приподнятом настроении, как всегда бывало, когда он становился на след преступника. Только на этот раз он взял след Джона, который звонил ему из пражской гостиницы «Золотая подкова». Шерлок уже планировал, как он забронирует себе билет на ближайший рейс до Праги, соберёт в небольшую сумку самое необходимое, как то смена белья и бритвенные принадлежности, и отправится в путь. Однако оставалась проблема, как ему избавиться от слежки. Шерлок решил, что будет импровизировать на ходу. В конце концов, можно ведь сменить имидж, представ перед ищейками в образе миссис Хадсон или дедули-бомжа.

В гостиной его дожидалась закутанная в шаль посетительница. Когда она сняла громадные тёмные очки, то Шерлок с удивлением узнал старую знакомую Ирэн Адлер и подивился её наглости. Он бросил ей сухо:

\- Чем обязан?

\- Здравствуй, Шерлок. Я услышала о том, что с тобой произошло, и решила навестить, - начала мисс Адлер с милой улыбкой. Узнав, что Шерлок жив, а Ватсон в бегах, она обрадовалась и решила попытать счастья ещё раз. - Вижу, ты теперь живёшь один. Я могла бы пожить здесь и позаботиться о тебе. Как это должно быть ужасно, когда тебя ранит тот, кому ты доверял…

\- Не верю, - прервал её монолог Шерлок. – Ты - прекрасная актриса, но меня тебе не обмануть. Когда Джон вернулся утром после того, как не ночевал дома, его одежда пахла твоими духами. А это значит, что ты встречалась с ним, и после этого он напал на меня. 

\- Я не единственная, кто пользуется такими духами, - возразила Ирэн, изогнув узкую бровь. – Это просто совпадение.

\- Не слишком ли много в последнее время совпадений, связанных с тобой? Вселенная в редких случаях бывает ленива. Я уверен, что этот так называемый несчастный случай есть не что иное, как тщательно спланированная акция, - Шерлок говорил спокойно, но очень чётко выделял каждое слово, что было показателем того, что он в бешенстве. - Что ты с ним сделала? 

\- Я ничего с ним не делала. Брось, Шерлок, что я могла сделать с вампиром? – Ирэн не смогла скрыть иронии.

\- Возможно, лично ты ничего и не делала, но сделали те, кто был с тобой, - предположил Шерлок. – И кто же это был?

\- Существо мифологическое и в высшей степени нарицательное, - Ирэн поняла, что и на этот раз её план в отсутствие Джона добиться любви Шерлока потерпел фиаско, поэтому уже не скрывала издёвки. 

\- Я считал тебя умной женщиной, - прошипел Холмс, хватая её за локоть, и потащил в сторону окна. – Нужно было убираться из страны, как только напакостила, так нет тебе нужно было остаться и позлорадствовать. – Он открыл окно и несколько раз выстрелил в воздух. – Я ведь предупреждал, что тебе может не поздоровиться, если мой брат узнает, что ты жива и в Лондоне.

\- Нет, ты не сделаешь этого, - Ирэн попыталась вырваться, но, даже, будучи слабым, Шерлок оказался намного сильнее неё.

\- Я никогда бы не сделал этого, если бы ты не стала вредить нам с Джоном. Идём вниз, сейчас ко мне придут новые посетители, - он потащил по направлению к выходу из квартиры брыкающуюся мисс Адлер. - Ирэн, веди себя смирно, не заставляй меня угрожать тебе пистолетом, - Шерлок улыбнулся, потому что, сама того не зная, женщина помогала ему решить проблему со слежкой. 

Как он и рассчитывал, в дверь уже стучали. На пороге стояли двое крепких на вид парней в штатском, но с выправкой военных, прибывших выяснить, по какому поводу была пальба. На их лицах читалось облегчение при виде живого и здорового охраняемого субъекта. Шерлок сказал им:

\- Эта женщина покушалась на мою жизнь. Вы должны срочно доставить её к Майкрофту Холмсу.

\- Но у нас приказ, мы не можем оставить Вас без охраны, - возразил светловолосый агент, похожий на скандинава.

\- Хороша охрана, пропустили ко мне эту мерзавку… - усмехнулся Шерлок. – Покараульте дамочку, сейчас будет вам новый приказ.

Агенты профессионально скрутили руки Ирэн, а Шерлок, набрав номер брата, включил громкую связь и начал разговор:

\- Привет, Майки, у меня тут для тебя сюрприз: наша старая знакомая Ирэн Адлер.

\- Так ты всё-таки спас её тогда, Шерлок? – Судя по тону, Майкрофт не был слишком удивлён, ведь подобное уже приходило ему в голову.

\- Так ты признаёшь, что пытался убрать её? – Ласково спросил Шерлок.

\- Исключительно в интересах государственной безопасности, - Майкрофт и не пытался оправдываться. – Позволь поинтересоваться, почему ты сдаёшь её теперь.

\- У меня есть все основания полагать, что именно она стоит за тем нападением на меня. Но она молчит, а в твоей конторе наверняка есть специалисты, которые умеют развязывать языки. Скажи своим людям, чтобы они привезли её к тебе, ты на громкой связи.

\- Хорошо. Бен, Освальд, немедленно доставьте женщину ко мне, и постарайтесь, чтобы она не сбежала по дороге. Будьте осторожны, она очень хитра, так что лучше сразу надеть на неё наручники. Шерлок, я тебя очень прошу посидеть дома, не нарываясь на неприятности, пока не прибудет смена.

\- А то как же, - ответил Шерлок и нажал кнопку завершения звонка.

Агенты надели наручники на Ирэн, злобно сверкавшую глазами, и посадили её в чёрный «Ниссан Кашкай». Шерлок поднялся к себе и быстро собрал самые необходимые вещи и документы, достал из сейфа в стене деньги. Он решил, что такого удобного случая ускользнуть от слежки может больше и не представиться, поэтому действовать нужно было быстро. Звонить с городского телефона Шерлок не стал, вдруг он на прослушивании. К мобильному тоже доверия не было, поэтому детектив оставил его дома. Шерлок решил купить билет на самолёт прямо в аэропорту за наличные. Выйдя на улицу, он поймал такси и доехал до Трафальгарской площади, затем поймал другое и, доехав до вокзала Сент-Панкрас, повторил процедуру, но на этот раз сказал водителю истинный пункт назначения – аэропорт Лутон.


	10. Квест

\- Я впервые вижу тебя, и ничего тебе не внушал, - ответил Джону высокий темноволосый мужчина, с которым он встретился в его загородном особняке, больше похожем на средневековый замок.

Вот уже не одну сотню лет Орден Охотников выслеживал вампиров, имея на вооружении колья из белого ясеня, которые могли убить даже Древних. И не одну сотню лет Древние в борьбе за власть пытались убить друг друга, используя оружие убитых ими Охотников. Эта война шла с переменным успехом. Стоило Охотникам убить кого-то из Древних, как те объединялись и уничтожали всех найденных Охотников. 20 лет назад немногие оставшиеся в живых Древние были уверены, что убили последних Охотников и уничтожили последние колья из белого ясеня. Однако на днях Питеру стало известно, что в руки его заклятого друга Бернарда попал последний кол Охотников, а это значило, что теперь его жизнь была потенциально под угрозой. Во что бы то ни стало теперь, чтобы уравнять их шансы, ему нужно было заполучить этот кол или нечто иное, с помощью чего он мог бы убить Бернарда. Посылать своих приближённых вампиров было слишком опасно. Если их поймают, это будет означать начало открытой войны между двумя сильнейшими Древними. А вот использовать этого чужака, который сделает всё, что угодно, ради того, чтобы с него сняли внушение, было бы весьма разумно. В том случае, если Бернард поймает его на горячем, то, скорее всего, при его-то характере убьёт на месте, и не узнает о том, кем он был подослан. Кроме того, для верности ему можно немного подправить воспоминания. Поэтому Питер сделал этому невысокому светловолосому вампиру, на чьём лице было сейчас написано глубокое разочарование, предложение, от которого тот не смог бы отказаться:

\- Однако я мог бы снять чужое внушение, если ты кое-что для меня сделаешь.

Джон не ожидал, что Питер Хендриксон будет таким сговорчивым. Он обрадовался тому, что ему не придётся теперь годами разыскивать других Древних в поисках того, кто внушил ему убить Шерлока. Он понимал, что от него потребуют за эту услугу чего-то трудновыполнимого, но это был его единственный шанс как можно скорее вернуться к Шерлоку, без которого жизнь имела вкус и запах резины.

\- Я согласен, - поспешно сказал он.

\- Ты согласился, даже не зная, чего я от тебя потребую, - усмехнулся Питер, подумав, что тот вряд ли сможет раздобыть кол, зато вполне сможет украсть нечто, с помощью чего можно будет убить Бернарда.

\- Возможно, это – мой единственный шанс, поэтому я сделаю всё, что будет нужно, - Джон не собирался отступать.

\- Ты должен будешь проникнуть в расположенные над ночным клубом «Chez Regine's» в Париже офис и квартиру другого Древнего Бернарда Моро. Найдёшь старинные напольные часы и вытащишь из них шестерёнку диаметром примерно 6 дюймов с 12-ю зубцами и тремя рубинами в 24 карата. Когда ты доставишь её мне, и я удостоверюсь в том, что ты не ошибся, я сниму с тебя внушение, - Бернард посмотрел в глаза Джону, зрачки его расширились. - Запомни, если тебя поймают, ты действовал сам по себе, а меня знать не знаешь. Вспомнишь обо мне лишь тогда, когда у тебя будет то, что мне нужно, и ты будешь вдали от Бернарда Моро.

\- Я сделаю это, - пообещал Джон.

\- Тогда не смею задерживать, - Древний, сидевший в старинном кресле, больше смахивающем на трон, слегка кивнул головой, показывая, что аудиенция окончена.

Ватсон изобразил лёгкий поклон и направился к выходу. Вернувшись в гостиницу, он сразу же забронировал по телефону билет на ближайший рейс в Париж. Собрав вещи, Джон поехал в аэропорт «Орланда». Когда он, купив билет, шёл через зал аэропорта ко входу в пятый терминал, с которого осуществлялись все международные рейсы, ему показалось, что на периферии зрения промелькнул знакомый силуэт в тёмно-сером пальто. Нет, ему показалось, это не мог быть Шерлок.

 

Прибыв в Прагу, Шерлок остановился в гостинице «Золотая подкова». Как он и предполагал, тут никто слыхом не слыхал о Джоне Ватсоне. Однако портье опознал по фотографии постояльца по имени Густав Брейнстрём. Однако ни он, ни кто-то другой из персонала гостиницы не знал, куда же направился Брейнстрём, съехав из гостиницы. Значит, следовало искать его друзей-вампиров, которые должны знать, куда направился Джон. Наверняка Ватсон не случайно остановился именно в «Золотой подкове». Скорее всего, его таинственный друг или друзья обретаются где-то поблизости. Придя к такому выводу, Шерлок отправился методично обследовать улицу Нерудова и прилегающие к ней улицы. Ему понадобилось не более двух часов, чтобы наткнуться на кафе «Вампирщина» на улице Йозефской. Увидев мужчину во фраке и чёрном плаще, изображавшего вампира, Шерлок сразу понял, что перед ним настоящий вампир, и направился к нему.

\- Здравствуйте, меня зовут Холмс, Шерлок Холмс. Вы наверняка знакомы с моим другом, хоть я и не догадываюсь, под каким из имён Вы его знаете, - сказал детектив, протягивая вампиру свой мобильный с одной из последних фотографий Джона.

\- Действительно, очень необычный, - пробормотал вампир. – Я – Лукаш Новотный, рад знакомству.

\- Он показывал Вам мою фотографию? – Удивился Холмс.

\- Нет, фотографии не показывал, но рассказывал о некоем Шерлоке, которого он случайно чуть не убил.

\- Тогда, раз Вы в курсе дела, пан Новотный, то скажите, пожалуйста, куда отправился мой друг, - попросил Шерлок.

\- Вот так задачку подкинули вы мне оба, - задумчиво сказал вампир. – Если я не скажу тебе, куда он поехал, ты всё равно рано или поздно, так или иначе, раздобудешь эту информацию и отправишься туда, куда тебе ни в коем случае нельзя соваться. И если с тобой что-то случится, то Ричард меня живьём в землю зароет, причём в цинковом гробу для верности, чтобы я не смог откопаться. Стало быть, мне придётся поехать с тобой и по мере моих сил охранять.

\- Так, куда мы направляемся, пан Новотный? – С едва заметной улыбкой поинтересовался Холмс.

\- В Стокгольм, - ответил вампир. - И брось мне все эти «пан» и прочие церемонии. Зови меня просто Лукаш. Но прежде чем мы сдвинемся с места, я напою тебя чаем с вербеной, чтобы никто из вампиров не смог напиться твоей крови без вреда для себя. Это, кстати, защитит тебя и от вампирского внушения. Компания Greenfield выпускает чудесный травяной чай Easter Cheer с вербеной и мятой. Советую тебе пить его регулярно.


	11. Увидеть Париж и…

Шерлок был уверен, что только что видел именно Джона, поэтому и кинулся за ним. Водоворот людей быстро скрыл невысокую фигуру доктора. Ничего, Шерлок знал, где можно было его перехватить, Джон собирался куда-то лететь, следовательно, направлялся на регистрацию. Шерлок, за которым, словно приклеенный, следовал Лукаш, помчался назад в пятый терминал к окошкам, где проходила регистрация. Тут его ждала задачка: очереди на регистрацию на несколько близких по времени отправления рейсов стояли к доброму десятку окошек. Пока Шерлок оббегал одну за другой каждую из очередей, Джон успел пройти не только регистрацию, но и проследовать на паспортный контроль в таможенную зону, на входе в которую его светлую голову снова заметил рвущий и мечущий детектив. Лукаш остановил рвущегося в бой Холмса, намеревавшегося прорваться в свободную зону без билета и аусвайс-контроля, объяснив, что так он найдёт на свою задницу неприятности с полицией, а не Джона. Вместо этого Лукаш вызвался обойти все окошки и, используя вампирское внушение, узнать, на какой рейс зарегистрировался Джон. Шерлок образумился и, включив дедукцию, сразу отмёл половину окошек, так что через пять минут они уже знали о том, что Густав Брейнстрём летел в Париж. Прорысачив в противоположный конец зала, где находились билетные кассы, Шерлок получил новое разочарование, ибо свободных мест на этот рейс уже не было. Пришлось взять билеты на следующий. Это было плохо. Вот прилетит Джон в Париж на два часа раньше них, и ищи его, свищи его… 

 

Сидя в самолёте, летевшем в Париж, Джон не мог перестать думать о Шерлоке. Он мечтал о том, как, вернувшись на Бейкер-стрит, когда всё уже будет позади, обнимет его, чувствуя под одеждой выпирающие лопатки. О, он не станет торопиться. Сначала зацелует любимое лицо, запутываясь пальцами в шёлке кудряшек, не спеша расстегнёт рубашку и станет целовать каждую из родинок на шее, медленно спускаясь к такой чувствительной ямочке у ключицы, которую долго будет ласкать, то чуть прикусывая, то посасывая и вылизывая влажным языком, отчего Шерлок закроет глаза и обмякнет. Джон будет медленно скользить руками и губами по нежной коже, то едва касаясь, то прижимаясь требовательно и властно, извлекая из Шерлока стоны различной тональности, заставляя его изгибаться и умолять о большем… Доскользился. Домечтался. Пришлось просить у удивлённой стюардессы плед, чтобы скрыть от посторонних глаз свой шикарный стояк.

 

Остановившись в центре Парижа в отеле «Лондон», Джон принял душ и переоделся. Как только стемнело, он направился в «Chez Regine's», оказавшийся весьма престижным ночным клубом. Однако он не смог сразу попасть внутрь. Как гласило объявление на входе, в клубе проходила обычная субботняя вечеринка под названием «Au Bonheur des Dames», куда с пол десятого вечера пускали исключительно симпатичных барышень, которые, заплатив лишь за вход, могли бесплатно пользоваться баром со спиртным и легкими закусками. Мужчины на эту вечеринку допускались только к одиннадцати часам, когда дамы уже расслабились и готовы пуститься во все тяжкие. Так гласила официальная версия. Джон сразу понял, что одинокие женщины были лёгкой добычей для пасшихся в этом клубе вампиров, не желавших, чтобы им мешали. А посетителей-мужчин пускали лишь после того, как местные вампиры насытятся. Недурно кто-то придумал.

За час до полуночи Джона и прочих счастливцев, выглядевших весьма солидно (на вид от 25 до 40 лет, одеты так, как будто только что покинули офис), впустили в ночной клуб. Внутри оказалось шикарное помещение, обставленное в духе двадцатых годов. Большую часть зала занимали круглые столики, с которых открывался вид на эстраду, где играл живой оркестр и пела эффектная солистка в стильном блестящем платье до пола. Джон решил не теряться и тоже немного подкрепиться свежатинкой, раз уж здесь так было принято. Он выбрал одинокую девушку и уединился с ней за столиком в углу, куда не добивал свет прожекторов. Наклонившись так, как будто хочет что-то шепнуть ей на ухо, Ватсон аккуратно укусил её за шею. Свежая молодая кровь быстро возвращала силы и бодрость духа. 

Ну, что ж, теперь пора приниматься за дело. Не без сожаления оторвавшись от девушки (м-м-м, вкуснятинка, первая положительная), Джон встал из-за столика и огляделся вокруг. Что, если притвориться новым работником, который случайно заблудился в незнакомом помещении? Ватсон зашёл в туалет и снял с себя куртку, закатал рукава белой рубашки и слегка растрепал волосы. Теперь с небольшой натяжкой он мог сойти за нового официанта. Вернувшись в зал, он взял поднос у барной стойки и, собрав пустые бокалы на нескольких столиках, стал осторожно пробираться в направлении служебных помещений. Ему удалось проникнуть на кухню, а оттуда он проскользнул в коридор, упиравшийся в лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж. Поднявшись наверх, Джон осторожно прокрался мимо двух стоявших на страже вампиров и принялся методично обходить помещения.

Старинные часы обнаружились в гостиной возле камина. Джон кинулся к ним, хоть и чувствовал, что за ним кто-то наблюдает. Он надеялся успеть найти и стащить нужную деталь до того, как его застукают. Найти, вытащить из механизма, спрятать в карман брюк искомую шестерёнку и даже отойти от часов он успел, но вот убраться – нет. Было впечатление, что его сбил с ног торнадо. Этим торнадо оказался худощавый русоволосый вампир, чьё лицо искажал гнев, а карие глаза метали яростные взгляды.

\- Что ты искал в моём доме, ворюга?! Не это ли? – Рука Древнего размахнулась и пригвоздила колом ладонь Джона к полу. Он разглядел лицо ночного воришки и удивился, узнав того, кого он обработал в Лондоне. Странно, неужели внушение не сработало, и тот его вспомнил. – На кого работаешь?

Весьма кстати Ватсон выпил перед походом в клуб немного чая с вербеной, чтобы защититься от внушения. Ощущения от этого были такими, словно он серной кислоты хлебнул: обжигающая боль в желудке и мерзкая слабость, от которой его избавила лишь доза свежей крови. Зато теперь он мог схитрить. Джон понял, что нужно срочно что-то придумывать, чтобы Моро не обнаружил пропажи. Лучше всего - переключить его внимание на другое. Поэтому он, стараясь не обращать внимания на острую боль в руке, сказал:

\- Один человек по имени Джон Смит (он сейчас в клубе) нанял меня украсть драгоценности из сейфа. Но я не смог найти сейф.

Древний рассмеялся, поняв, что глупый вампир не помнит его, но по странному стечению обстоятельств попал к нему в дом. Он вытащил из руки Джона свой кол:

\- Хочешь, я покажу, где он находится? – Бернард даже подал руку Джону, помогая ему подняться.

Джону не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как тащиться за хозяином клуба в его кабинет. Там Бернард Моро поднял край ковра, под которым и оказался сейф. Пальцы порхнули по клавишам, набирая код, и дверь сейфа, открылась, подобно крышке люка в полу. 

\- Можешь подойти поближе и взглянуть на мои богатства, - сказал он.

Джону ни даром, ни за деньги не были нужны эти богатства, но делать было нечего, и он осторожно заглянул в сейф. И тут же, получив пинок под зад, свалился внутрь. Дверца за его спиной с лязгом захлопнулась, отсекая свет, воздух и пути к отступлению. Джону с трудом удалось справиться с паникой, объяснив всполошившемуся организму, что вампиру вовсе необязательно всё время дышать, и поэтому ему не грозит смерть от нехватки кислорода. 

\- Франсуа! Гийом! – Громко закричал Бернард, и вскоре на его зов явились дежурившие сегодня охранники. – Ну-ка расскажите, чем таким важным вы были заняты, что пропустили проникшего в мою квартиру чужака?!

Мужчины начали отпираться, чем только разозлили Древнего. Одного из них он пырнул колом в живот, а другому сломал шею.

\- Это вам урок, чтобы в следующий раз были внимательнее и не зевали. Ещё раз кого-то прошляпите – убью на месте. Приведёте себя в порядок и продолжите дежурство, - добавил он, глядя в глаза истекающему кровью Франсуа. – Я вниз, когда вернусь, чтоб был порядок, - Бернард рассчитывал встретить там своего старого доброго врага под личиной Джона Смита. Хорошо, всё-таки, что он сразу же не сжёг этот кол. Или не хорошо? Ведь теперь этим оружием мог воспользоваться не только он сам, но и его враги.

Выматерившись в четыре этажа, Франсуа отправился в ванную, чтобы смыть с себя кровь и переодеться. Он считал, что его напарнику сегодня повезло больше. Полежит полчасика, отдохнёт, и снова будет в строю, а вот ему теперь срочно нужна была кровь, чтобы залечить рану.

Пока он отсутствовал, в кабинет проник мускулистый чернокожий парень. Он уверенно подошёл к сейфу в полу, откинул ковёр, немного повозился с кодом и открыл дверцу.

Когда дверца открылась, Ватсон был уверен, что это вернулся хозяин клуба. Каково же было его удивление, когда он увидел незнакомого парня, который, протянув ему руку, спросил:

\- Шестерёнка с рубинами у тебя?

\- Да, - ответил обалдевший от неожиданности Ватсон.

\- Тогда нам надо поскорее отсюда выбираться.

Джона не нужно было просить дважды, он принял руку помощи, и вскоре оба уже улепётывали прочь от клуба, выпрыгнув через окно. Странно, но этот сильный и выносливый парень, спасший Ватсона, не был вампиром.

\- Сюда, - потянул его за руку парень, и они забрались в видавший виды старый джип, припаркованный у обочины.

Когда они отъехали на пару кварталов от клуба, Джон улыбнулся и сказал парню:

\- Спасибо, что вытащил меня.

\- Пожалуйста. Но это был корыстный поступок. Мне нужна эта шестерёнка, - парень белозубо улыбнулся. – Я пришёл за ней сегодня в клуб, но ты меня опередил.

\- Хоть ты и спас меня, я не могу её тебе отдать, - возразил Джон. - Я обещал добыть её для кое-кого в обмен на одну важную услугу.

\- Ты ничего не понимаешь. Древние просто используют тебя, и, получив своё, скорее всего, просто убьют. Им нельзя доверять. Шестерёнка – это ключ к тому, с помощью чего можно убить Древних.

\- Да кто ты, к чёрту, такой? – Не выдержал Джон.

\- Я – Охотник, - с гордостью сказал парень, вгоняя Ватсону в бедро иглу шприца с лошадиной дозой вербены.

\- Твою ж ... – выругался Джон, теряя сознание.


	12. Охотник

Сразу же по прибытии в аэропорт имени Шарля де Голля, Шерлок с Лукашем принялись обзванивать парижские отели, чтобы установить, в каком из них остановился Густав Брейнстрём. Через два часа поисков им улыбнулась удача и, взяв такси, они уже ехали в отель «Лондон». Однако в отеле фортуна показала им козью морду: оказалось, что Джон только что куда-то ушёл, и пришлось его ждать. Поняв, что ожидание может затянуться, Лукаш настоял на том, чтобы они сняли номер в этом же отеле.

Невыносимо медленно текли минуты ожидания, складываясь в часы, а Джон всё не возвращался. Шерлок метался по номеру, как тигр в клетке, порываясь куда-то бежать и искать Джона. Холмс был уверен, что с его любимым что-то случилось, а если не случилось, то непременно произойдёт в ближайшем будущем. В конце концов, Новотный не выдержал и спросил:

\- Шерлок, ты ведь не пил чая с вербеной с тех пор, как я напоил тебя им в Праге?

\- Наверное, - наморщил лоб Шерлок, силясь вспомнить. - Я не запоминаю такую ерунду.

\- От этой ерунды может зависеть твоя жизнь. Однако сейчас это мне на руку, - Лукаш посмотрел в глаза Шерлоку. – Сейчас ты уснешь, и будешь спать до тех пор, пока я не разбужу тебя.

Он уложил уснувшего Шерлока на кровать, сняв с него пальто и ботинки, и пробормотал себе под нос:

\- Так ты отдохнёшь и будешь в безопасности, пока я буду заниматься поисками нашего друга.

 

Шерлок проснулся от лёгкого касания и с удивлением обнаружил, что было уже около полудня. Солнце было почти в зените, а из-за окна раздавался обычный шум большого города: звуки проезжающих машин, людские голоса и щебет птиц. Он резко сел на кровати:

\- Что ты со мной сделал? – С возмущением спросил он у вампира.

\- Усыпил на время, - ответил Лукаш.

\- Джон не вернулся?

\- Нет.

\- Чёрт бы тебя побрал! Столько времени упущено! – Шерлок запустил пальцы в волосы.

\- Ничего не упущено, - успокоил его Новотный. – Я кое-что узнал, пока ты спал. Сегодня утром один из живущих тут Древних убил двух своих преданных прислужников-вампиров за то, что они упустили пойманного им ночью вора.

\- Ты думаешь, что тем вором был Джон? – Встрепенулся Шерлок.

\- Да, я уверен. Кроме того, у него был сообщник, который помог ему сбежать от Древнего. Это – факты. Дальше мы переходим в область догадок. Весьма интересна личность этого сообщника и его цели. Просеяв бытующие среди местных вампиров легенды и домыслы, я пришёл к выводу, куда они могли направиться. Остальное я расскажу по дороге. Одевайся, Шерлок, мы снова едем в аэропорт. 

Холмса не нужно было долго упрашивать. Торопливо плеснув в лицо водой и причесав волосы, он уже с нетерпением приплясывал у входной двери, ожидая, когда Лукаш закончит укладывать вещи в сумку.

 

Бернард Моро заканчивал сейчас уничтожение своей обширной коллекции антикварных ваз после того, как собственноручно прикончил Гийома и Франсуа. После этого он имел содержательный телефонный разговор со своим верным врагом Питером Хендриксоном, заключавшийся в обмене примерно следующими фразами:

\- Ну, что, получил ключ? 

\- Я не понимаю, о чём идёт речь, - в голосе Питера слышалось искреннее недоумение, но Бернард знал, насколько хорошим актёром сделали того столетия тренировок.

\- Конечно, и того вора, который ограбил меня прошлой ночью, послал не ты? – Произнёс Моро с иронией. - Наверняка, уже в нетерпении вертишь в руках ключ. Так вот, что я тебе скажу: ты не успеешь им воспользоваться, потому что я убью тебя раньше.

\- У меня нет твоего ключа. Признаю, что послал одного вампира к тебе, чтобы он украл его, но он так ко мне и не вернулся, - Питер решил сказать правду, чтобы Бернард немного остыл и включил мозги. – Если он исчез с ключом, несмотря на моё внушение, это значит, что в игре есть кто-то ещё.

\- Кто-то, кто помог ему сбежать от меня, - прозрел, наконец, Моро. – Кто бы это ни был, ему несдобровать, - он положил трубку и переколотил оставшиеся вазы, после чего набрал номер кассы аэропорта и заказал билет в Бухарест. Единственный багаж, который отправится с ним в это путешествие – это кол из белого ясеня.

Бернард Моро не знал о том, что аналогичное решение принял и Питер Хендриксон, который уже заказывал себе авиабилет до Бухареста через интернет.

 

Джон пришёл в себя на заднем сидении автомобиля, заваленный каким-то тряпьём. От жажды горло горело огнём. Руки были связаны за спиной верёвкой, которая, судя по тому, как она врезалась в кожу на запястьях, была смочена вербеной. Однако его не убили. Значит, этому Охотнику что-то от него нужно.

\- Куда ты меня везёшь? - Подал голос Джон.

\- А, пришёл в себя. Скоро мы будем на месте. Сам всё увидишь, - ухмыльнулся чернокожий парень.

\- Что тебе от меня нужно? – Поинтересовался Ватсон.

\- Мне нужна помощь вампира, чтобы открыть одну дверь, - ответил парень.

\- А нельзя было просто попросить? Обязательно было вкалывать мне эту дрянь и связывать? – Возмутился Джон.

\- Ага, если бы я тебя не связал, фиг бы ты мне тогда отдал шестерёнку. Наоборот, помчался бы отдавать её Древнему.

\- Мне нужна кровь, иначе к концу пути я буду скорее мёртв, чем жив и вряд ли смогу тебе чем-нибудь помочь, - Джон мысленно выругался, поняв, что утратил свою реликвию. – Кстати, как тебя зовут, Охотник?

\- Жерар, - парень остановил джип и, покопавшись в стоявшей на переднем сидении спортивной сумке, достал оттуда пакет с донорской кровью. 

Он приподнял голову Джона и поднёс к его губам откупоренный пакет. Несмотря на то, что жажда была очень сильна, Ватсон не только пил, но и внимательно смотрел по сторонам. Их джип стоял у обочины небольшой дороги, пролегавшей по гористой местности, заросшей соснами. Кое-где вдали виднелись небольшие белые домики, крытые красной черепицей. 

\- Где мы находимся? – Спросил Джон.

\- В Румынии, - улыбнулся Жерар. 

\- Как ты провёз меня через границы? – Поинтересовался Джон.

\- Я годами возил нелегальных эмигрантов из Восточной Европы в Западную. Знаю все входы-выходы, - парень с хрустом потянулся. - Ещё несколько часов, и мы подъедем к замку Бран.

\- Но ведь замок Бран считается замком графа Дракулы, - удивился Ватсон.

\- Да, а эта шестерёнка – один из ключей к тайнику в библиотеке графа. По легенде он не захотел жить вечно после смерти своей возлюбленной. На него работали несколько могущественных колдунов. Много лет ушло у них на то, чтобы создать эликсир, превращающий бессмертного в смертного. Где-то в архивах Дракулы должен быть рецепт этого средства, с помощью которого я превращу Древних вампиров в простых смертных и убью их.

«Вот это поворот! – Подумал Джон. – Мне вовсе без надобности убивать Древних. Но вот выпить этого эликсира и стать человеком было бы наилучшим выходом из моей тупиковой ситуации. Ведь тогда, уже не будучи вампиром, я не имел бы возможности навредить Шерлоку, и смог бы вернуться к нему». Но для того, чтобы получить такую возможность, ему нужно было заручиться доверием Охотника, доказать, что он на его стороне. Джон обратился к Жерару:

\- Я тоже хочу отомстить Древним за то, что один из них сделал со мной, поэтому готов помогать тебе по доброй воле. Ты можешь развязать мне руки. Клянусь, что я не стану нападать на тебя.

\- Возможно, чуть позже, когда мы прибудем на место, я так и сделаю, ну а пока тебе придётся посидеть связанному, потому что я не могу отвлекаться от дороги, - сказал Охотник и снова завёл машину.


	13. Замок Дракулы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST главы – группа Агата Кристи «Трансильвания»  
> http://www.audiopoisk.com/track/agata-kristi/mp3/transilvania/
> 
> Замок Бран   
> http://www.ethnonet.ru/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/1_313499d79cfd559aa9c5d62e829baefa.jpg

Замок Бран возвышался на вершине скалы и выглядел издали не оборонительным сооружением, а красивой игрушкой. Это впечатление создавалось благодаря белоснежным стенам замка и обилию круглых и квадратных башен с остроконечными крышами, покрытыми красной черепицей. Замок представлял собой группу разнокалиберных построек, причудливым образом соединённых друг с другом галереями, плавно переходящими с этажа на этаж. Однако когда Жерар подъехал поближе, стало заметно, что замок выполнял функции крепости. Часть скалы служила стенами его нижних этажей. Немногочисленные окна были столь малы, что скорее напоминали бойницы.

Припарковав автомобиль на обочине дороги, не доезжая примерно милю до замка, Охотник развязал руки Джона, предупредив его:

\- Одно резкое движение, и получишь кол в сердце. Сейчас мы войдём в замок вместе с экскурсией и постараемся скрыться с глаз экскурсовода и охраны. Нам придётся спрятаться и дождаться наступления ночи. Тогда мы сможем привести в действие механизм, открывающий дверь в потайную комнату.

Джон просто кивнул ему, думая о том, что будет нелегко обмануть Охотника, когда придёт время экспроприировать рецепт эликсира. Они купили билеты в кассе и по вымощенной камнями дорожке отправились к месту сбора экскурсионной группы. Оставался всего час до закрытия музея, поэтому посетителей было немного. Получив по миниатюрному плееру с аудиозаписями рассказа о замке на разных языках, туристы воткнули наушники в уши и отправились за своим гидом. Прежде всего, их провели в вымощенный камнями внутренний дворик, в центре которого находился колодец. Сначала им рассказали об истории каждой из башен, затем повели внутрь замка. Джон поразился, насколько простым было убранство помещений. С побеленными стенами, лишь кое-где покрытыми гобеленами и картинами, резко контрастировали полы, колонны, потолочные балки и мебель из морёного дуба. Кое-где в стенных нишах стояли вазы и статуэтки. Практически в каждой из комнат была печь или камин. Жерар толкнул Джона локтем в бок, когда они проходили через комнату, вероятно, служившую гостиной. Вдоль одной из стен комнаты стояли шкафы. В одном её углу находилось пианино, а в другом – не работающие старинные напольные часы. Стало ясно, что именно это место и было их целью.

Для пущего эффекта экскурсия завершилась в подземельях замка, где была оборудована настоящая пыточная комната, оснащённая всем необходимым инвентарём. Как раз тогда, когда всё внимание экскурсантов было сосредоточено на орудиях пыток, а внимание гида - на том, чтобы никто ничего не трогал руками, Жерару и Ватсону удалось улизнуть и спрятаться в небольшом подсобном помещении. Теперь оставалось дождаться ночи и, тихонько проскользнув назад в гостиную, привести в действие механизм старинных часов, установив в него недостающую деталь.

 

Когда стемнело, Джон с Охотником выбрались из маленькой душной клетушки и отправились по лабиринту лестниц и коридоров в гостиную, где находились те самые часы. Даже днём найти дорогу в этом хитросплетении помещений было бы нелёгкой задачей, а уж в темноте и подавно. Ведь они не включали фонариков и старались двигаться осторожно, чтобы светом и шумом не привлекать внимания охраны. Как ни странно, они не заблудились, поскольку Жерар заранее изучил планы замка и всякий раз, когда Джон задумывался, уверенно сворачивал в нужном направлении. Наконец, они оказались в гостиной с пианино и часами, и Охотник, достав из внутреннего кармана куртки шестерёнку-ключ, протянул её Ватсону:

\- Ты установишь её в механизм, а я посвечу тебе фонариком.

\- Неужели ты стал мне доверять? – Удивлённо спросил его Джон, подозревая какой-то подвох.

Провозившись минут десять и поцарапав до крови руки об острые зубцы других шестерёнок, находившихся в часовом механизме, Ватсон, наконец, смог установить на место культурно спёртую в Париже шестерёнку. После чего он, потянув за цепочки, поднял наверх две гири в виде сосновых шишек и запустил маятник. Некоторое время ничего не происходило, лишь тихо тикали часы, затем раздался щелчок, и на стене появилась новая картина, которой там раньше не было. Жерар посветил на неё фонариком. На полотне был изображён стоявший в этой же гостиной худощавый русоволосый мужчина в старинной одежде с покрытым резьбой и разноцветными камнями кубком в руке.

\- О! Нам показался настоящий портрет графа Дракулы, на котором должен быть изображён следующий ключ, - сказал Охотник.

\- Но это ведь Бернард Моро, - удивился Ватсон. – Значит…

\- Это значит, что за годы, понадобившиеся магам для создания лекарства от бессмертия, Дракула передумал умирать. Он пользовался многими именами, и граф Моро – лишь одно из них, - Охотник демонстрировал завидную осведомлённость.

\- Этот кубок кажется мне знакомым. По-моему, где-то здесь я видел такой же, - Джон обратил внимание на деталь, ускользнувшую от внимания Жерара. Приятно было хоть в чём-то утереть ему нос.

Этот кубок обнаружился в одной из стенных ниш.

\- Отлично. Кубок – это следующий ключ. Попробуй сдвинуть его с места, - Жерар снова командовал Джоном.

Ватсон положил правую руку на кубок и попробовал подвинуть или повернуть его, но тот ни в какую не хотел поворачиваться. Совершенно случайно Джон задел пальцем один из камней, украшавших кубок. Камень вдавился внутрь, и в тот же миг в руку Ватсона вонзились появившиеся на поверхности кубка металлические шипы. Потекла кровь. Джон хотел отдёрнуть руку, но Жерар воскликнул:

\- Не двигайся, иначе сработают ловушки! Вампирская кровь – это ещё один из ключей к тайнику. Если бы кровь оказалась человеческой, то мы оба уже были бы мертвы.

\- Большое тебе спасибо за то, что ты так мило меня используешь, - прошипел Джон, начиная сердиться.

\- Ничего личного, - усмехнулся Охотник. - Мне подошёл бы любой вампир. Но ты оказался на моём пути, и с тобой оказалось неожиданно легко договориться.

Когда лужица крови, натёкшая из руки Джона, полностью покрыла основание кубка, его наконец-то удалось провернуть. Раздался скрип – это опустилась вниз часть пола в углу за печью, создав импровизированную лесенку. Охотник сделал жест рукой, предоставляя Джону честь первым спуститься в потайную комнату под полом. Ватсон пошёл по узким ступеням вниз, гадая, какие ещё ловушки могут подстерегать их впереди. Он был настолько сосредоточен на том, чтобы не пропустить следующую из них, осторожно прощупывая ногой каждую ступеньку перед тем, как перенести на неё весь свой вес, что не заметил опасности сзади. За пару ступенек до пола потайной комнаты Охотник, поняв, что ловушек больше нет, выхватил спрятанный в рукаве кол и ударил Джона в спину. В тот же миг раздался выстрел, и рука с колом дрогнула, благодаря чему он вошёл не в сердце Джона, а чуть ниже его. Охотник мгновенно бросил свою жертву, поворачиваясь к тому, кто его ранил. Звук выстрела заставил обернуться и Джона, который опешил от неожиданности, увидев стоявшего на верхней ступеньке Шерлока.

В следующие пару секунд вместилось много событий. Жерар бросился на детектива, демонстрируя недюжинную силу и почти нечеловеческую скорость. Даже раненый он был чертовски силён. Лукаш Новотный, оттолкнув Шерлока в сторону, сцепился с Охотником. Холмс, поднявшись на ноги, бросился вниз к Ватсону:

\- Джон, ты ранен?

\- Шерлок, вытащи, пожалуйста, из меня эту деревяшку. 

Шерлок изо всех сил дёрнул за тупой конец кола, торчавший у Джона из спины. Проклятая деревяшка засела глубоко и поддалась не сразу. Джон витиевато выругался на итальянском языке, осыпая оскорблениями Мадонну и всё Святое семейство в придачу. Когда кол удалось вытащить, из раны хлынула кровь. 

\- Почему рана не заживает? - Шерлок торопливо снял с себя пальто и пиджак, и стал рвать на лоскуты рубашку, чтобы перевязать Джона.

\- Потому что я уже давно не пил свежей крови. Какого чёрта ты тут делаешь? Ты должен был сидеть дома и читать новости в интернете, – проворчал Ватсон.

\- Спасаю твою задницу, - ответил тот, надевая пиджак на голое тело.

\- Ага, и подставляешь при этом свою, - ляпнул Джон, и оба рассмеялись от двусмысленности этой фразы. – Ладно, нужно завершить то, ради чего я здесь, - сказал, наконец, успокоившийся Ватсон и, вытащив из кармана портативный фонарик, принялся осматривать небольшое помещение, в котором они оказались.

В нём не было никаких книг или старинных манускриптов. Не было вообще ничего, кроме сбитого из грубых досок стола и сидевших за ним на лавке трёх скелетов в полуистлевших бархатных мантиях. Один из скелетов держал в руках небольшую деревянную шкатулку, инкрустированную перламутром. Джон осторожно вытащил шкатулку из рук мертвеца, опасаясь возможной ловушки. Её неожиданно легко удалось открыть, нажав на едва заметный бугорок на крышке. В обитой изнутри красным бархатом шкатулке оказался хрустальный флакон с запечатанной воском пробкой. Джон взял в руку флакон, заполненный тёмной маслянистой жидкостью:

\- Так вот оно какое, лекарство от бессмертия, - он хотел открыть пробку.

\- Постой, что ты собираешься сделать? – Остановил его Холмс.

\- Я выпью его и стану человеком, и тогда уж точно не смогу навредить тебе, - пояснил Ватсон.

\- Но твоя рана слишком глубока, и ты можешь умереть от потери крови, если станешь человеком, - забеспокоился Шерлок.

\- Если я не выпью лекарство сейчас же, может явиться Охотник или кто-нибудь ещё и отобрать его, - заметил Джон.

\- Твои слова не лишены логики. Но, прежде чем принять лекарство от вампиризма, ты должен выпить моей крови, чтобы суметь исцелить свою рану, - Шерлок положил руки на плечи Джона и попытался притянуть его к себе.

\- Шерлок, это слишком рискованно, - возразил, вырываясь, Джон. – Я ведь могу убить тебя, если не сумею вовремя остановиться. 

\- Джон, я верю в тебя. Ты сможешь выпить ровно столько, сколько тебе необходимо, чтобы не погибнуть от раны, - Шерлок был настроен решительно, он смотрел в глаза-озёра любимого, пытаясь передать ему свою уверенность в том, что всё будет хорошо. – А если ты выпьешь слишком много, то обратишь меня и сам останешься вампиром. В любом случае мы будем вместе.

\- Я уже много раз говорил, что не стану обращать тебя, - заупрямился Джон. - У меня есть другая идея: возьми в руку тот кол, что был во мне. Если поймёшь, что я слишком увлёкся, то воткнёшь его мне в спину, только на этот раз чуть повыше раны.

Холмс понял, что спорить с Джоном бесполезно, и выполнил его просьбу, подняв с пола кол, хоть и не собирался использовать его по прямому назначению. Сверху затих шум борьбы, и раздались шаги. Судя по всему, кто-то приближался к ним, и это стало главным аргументом для Ватсона, наконец, решившегося укусить Шерлока за столь соблазнительно выглядывающую из ворота пиджака шею. Как обычно бывало при этом, по телам обоих прокатилась горячая волна удовольствия, пробуждая желание. Но сейчас были не подходящие время и место, чтобы поддаться страсти. Оба понимали это и старались не терять контроль. Как раз тогда, когда у Шерлока появилось беспокойство по поводу того, был ли Джон в состоянии вовремя остановиться, тот прекратил пить его кровь и отстранился.

\- Вот видишь, всё получилось, - обрадовался Шерлок. Осмотрев спину Ватсона, он убедился в том, что рана затянулась, и кровотечения больше нет. – Теперь ты можешь принять лекарство.

\- А я бы не советовал тебе этого делать, потому что я держу на мушке твоего друга, - нарушил все их планы голос Питера Хендриксона, стоявшего сзади и целившегося в Шерлока из пистолета. – Очень медленно подойди ко мне и положи на пол флакон.

\- Не так быстро, дорогой брат. Флакон и его содержимое принадлежат мне, - возразил появившийся, как чёрт из табакерки граф Моро-Дракула, подбрасывая в воздух кол из белого ясеня. – Как я и предполагал, мне удалось выманить тебя сюда из твоего убежища, в котором ты просидел не один десяток лет.

\- Так это была подстава? – Взревел Питер, кидаясь на брата и пытаясь выхватить кол из его рук.

Шерлок подмигнул Джону, и тот, открыв флакон, залпом выпил его содержимое, хоть и не был теперь уверен в том, что это было лекарством. Затем они оба кинулись к лестнице наверх, пользуясь тем, что Древние были слишком увлечены своей схваткой. Лукаш и Охотник лежали на полу в гостиной и оба были мертвы. Шерлок не дал Джону задерживаться возле тела друга, потянув его по коридорам к выходу из замка. По пути им попалось несколько трупов охранников – похоже, Древние не церемонились с теми, кто попадался им на пути.

Выскочив во внутренний двор замка, Шерлок и Джон оказались ослеплены прожекторами и поняли, что странный шум, на который они не обратили в спешке внимания, был звуком подлетевших вертолётов. В них находились вооружённые люди.

\- Не стреляйте в Шерлока Холмса! – Перекрывая шум турбин, раздался голос Майкрофта Холмса. – Шерлок, отойди от него!

Вместо этого Шерлок шагнул к Джону и обнял его так, чтобы максимально заслонить собой. Пилот умудрился виртуозно посадить один из вертолётов на небольшом клочке пространства, даже не сломав навеса над колодцем. Пара спецназовцев и мистер Британское правительство сразу же выскочили из него и побежали к обнявшейся парочке. Второй вертолёт остался висеть в воздухе, прикрывая их от возможного нападения.

\- Майкрофт, прекрати вмешиваться в мою личную жизнь! Джон для меня не опасен, - как можно убедительнее произнёс Шерлок.

Но Майкрофт уже увидел след от свежего укуса на шее брата, и сделал знак спецназовцам. Один из них достал шприц и сделал укол Ватсону. Наверняка, это была вербена. Джон приготовился к худшему, он ведь ещё не понял, являлось ли то, что он принял, лекарством и подействовало ли оно. Однако время шло, а он по-прежнему оставался в сознании и мог управлять своим телом. Поняв это, спецназовец растерянно посмотрел на Майкрофта:

\- Сэр, вербена на него не действует.

\- Быть такого не может, - рассердился, как всегда, когда он чего-то не понимал, Майкрофт.

\- Очень даже может быть, потому что Джон теперь человек, - заявил Шерлок брату, улыбаясь до ушей. – Если бы ты дослушал меня или включил свой мозг, то ты бы и сам понял это.

\- Но как же твоя шея? – Забыв о правилах хорошего тона, некультурно ткнул пальцем в его сторону по-прежнему недоумевающий Майкрофт.

\- Он был не единственным вампиром в этом замке, там остались ещё двое Древних, - ответил полуправду Шерлок. – Поэтому нам стоит поскорее отсюда убираться.

Майкрофт кивнул, и вся честная компания погрузилась в вертолёт, сразу же взмывший в воздух.

 

Несколько минут спустя двое Древних в окровавленной и порванной одежде, сидя на полу, смотрели, как горит в печи последний кол из белого ясеня.

\- И всё-таки я не понял, почему ты не убил меня, когда у тебя была такая возможность, - сказал Питер.

\- Я подумал, что вечная жизнь без тебя будет слишком скучна, - улыбнулся тот, чьё настоящее имя давно стало нарицательным.

\- А содержимое флакона, оно на самом деле было лекарством? – Спросил Питер своего брата.

\- Да, так было веселее. Многие стремились его найти, обеспечивая меня бесплатными развлечениями, пока этот дурак его не выпил, - ответил тот.

\- Действительно, дурак, - в кои-то веки согласился с братом Питер. - Разве можно отказаться от вечной жизни? И ради чего?..


	14. Возвращение

Когда Джон проснулся в их спальне на Бейкер-стрит, то первым, на что упал его взгляд, была обнажённая спина Шерлока. Шикарная спина выглядела обиженной. По напряжённому сопению её обладателя было ясно, что он давно не спит, и за это время уже успел накрутить себя. Интересно, из-за чего на этот раз?

\- Шерлок, может быть, скажешь мне, что случилось? – Спросил Джон.

\- Ничего, - буркнул тот. А что ещё можно было сказать, если Джон ничего не понимает?

\- И из-за этого «ничего» ты обиделся на весь белый свет настолько, что даже не хочешь посмотреть на меня? Я достаточно хорошо знаю тебя, чтобы понять то, что ты сердит на меня. Вот я и хочу узнать, что же я такого сделал?

\- Ничего, - по-прежнему не оборачиваясь, ответил детектив.

Ватсон повернул упрямца к себе и поразился тому, что на его лице была написана вселенская скорбь. Шерлок не выдержал взгляда Джона и затараторил:

\- Ты проспал почти 10 часов в одной постели со мной и ничего не сделал. Это из-за того, что ты теперь не вампир, а человек, и я уже не такой вкусный для тебя, как раньше? - Его голос чуть дрогнул.

Ватсон вздохнул с облегчением и заговорил с этим гениальным выдумщиком, как с маленьким ребёнком, обнимая его:

\- Глупый, твои губы всегда будут для меня самым лучшим лакомством, - он прикоснулся к мягким и одновременно упругим губам Шерлока и немного полакомился. – Это не тебе, а мне следовало беспокоиться. Честно говоря, я опасался, что став обычным человеком, могу стать тебе не интересен.

\- Уверен, что у тебя осталось достаточно сюрпризов, и ты сможешь ещё не раз удивить меня, - ответил немного успокоившийся Холмс.

\- Поскольку я теперь человек, то, чтобы восстановить силы, мне требуется больше времени для сна, - продолжил Ватсон объяснять элементарные вещи этому кудрявому недоразумению.

\- Так ты просто устал и поэтому уснул, не дождавшись, когда я выйду из душа? – Наконец-то прозрел гениальный сыщик.

\- Конечно. Меня так вымотала эта поездка, да ещё и твой брат, несколько часов кряду пытавший меня с пристрастием о составе того эликсира, благодаря которому я стал человеком…

\- Да, Майкрофт и мёртвого достанет, - согласился Шерлок. – Это один из его выдающихся талантов.

\- Уж кто бы говорил… Ты тоже обладаешь столь же выдающимся талантом в этой области, - сказал Джон и понял, что пора заканчивать разговоры и переходить к активным действиям.

Он притянул к себе Шерлока и стал целовать его так, как представлял себе это, когда летел в самолёте в Париж: губы, раскрывающиеся навстречу его языку подобно бутону розы под лучами солнца, шея (не спеша поздороваться с каждой родинкой), ямочка возле ключицы (Шерлок застонал и прижался к нему). Руки Джона заскользили по телу Холмса, гладя шелковистую кожу, вспоминая хорошо изученные бугорки мышц и впадинки, где находились самые чувствительные места, прикосновения к которым заставляли любимого часто дышать и вздрагивать. Джон прикусил зубами основание шеи Шерлока, одновременно всасывая и лаская языком кожу со слабым отголоском аромата апельсинового геля для душа. Холмс снова застонал и стиснул его в своих объятиях. Одна из его ног стала непроизвольно подёргиваться, как это бывало раньше в моменты наивысшего наслаждения. Он с удивлением понял, что ощущения от этого засоса оказались ничуть не хуже, чем от вампирского укуса. Наверняка на этом месте несколько дней будет красоваться недвусмысленного вида синяк, но сейчас Шерлок плавился от невыносимого блаженства с маленькой толикой боли. Усиливая удовольствие, рука Ватсона легла на эрегированный член детектива. Почти невесомыми касаниями пальцы заскользили по нежной глянцевой коже головки, на которой сразу же выступила капелька вязкой влаги. Прикосновения становились всё увереннее, и вот уже рука Джона властно обхватила ствол, двигаясь всё быстрее и быстрее. Дыхание Шерлока стало частым и неровным, тело исступлённо откликалось на каждое прикосновение вздохами, стонами, подёргиваниями. Ещё несколько движений руки в сочетании с этим эротичным поцелуем-укусом, и Шерлок, несколько раз судорожно вздохнув, пытаясь удержаться на пике наслаждения, застонал и рухнул в омут потрясающего оргазма, орошая руку Джона и свой живот тёплой спермой. Это было неимоверно приятно. До темноты в глазах, до дрожи в коленках и лёгкого головокружения… Только тогда, когда Шерлок полностью расслабился, Джон оставил в покое его шею, но лишь для того, чтобы приникнуть к его невероятно красивым губам. 

 

Они не так уж и долго были в разлуке, но сейчас, прижимаясь друг к другу разгорячёнными телами, осознали, насколько им не хватало этих безумных ласк и тихой спокойной нежности. Шерлок теперь не понимал, как он мог столько лет быть равнодушным к сексу. Наверное, все эти годы он просто ждал Джона, заставившего его сердце взволнованно биться даже при случайном соприкосновении их рук, оказавшегося тем самым, единственным. Его особенный вампир, а теперь особенный человек, отказавшийся от бессмертия ради того, чтобы быть с ним. Шерлок взъерошил пушистые светлые волосы на макушке Джона и спросил:

\- Ты ни о чём не жалеешь?

\- Нет. Мне не доведётся пережить тебя. Теперь, став человеком, я могу состариться вместе с тобой, - ответил Ватсон, однажды уже потерявший любимую и знавший, насколько бессмысленной может стать после этого вечная жизнь.

\- А твои сила, скорость и прочие сверхспособности?

\- Честно говоря, без них немного непривычно. Ничего, проживу и без этого. Зато мне не нужно теперь пить кровь. Знаешь, мне ведь почти всегда было жаль тех, чьей кровью я питался... Однако больше всего я опасался того, что человеческие ощущения покажутся мне слишком слабыми в сравнении с вампирскими, но, похоже, этого не произошло.

Внезапно Шерлок перекатился так, что оказался лежащим на Джоне и, лукаво улыбнувшись, шепнул:

\- Теперь моя очередь проверить, всё ли в порядке с твоей чувствительностью.

Он легонько провёл тонкими пальцами по груди Джона, спускаясь к животу, чем вызвал у него ощущение гусиной кожи, поцеловал каждый шрам на любимом теле, словно проверяя, все ли на месте. У каждого из этих дорогих Шерлоку шрамов была своя история, которую он давно уже выпытал у Ватсона. Они не портили красоты тела Джона, а лишь придавали его облику мужественности. Конечно же, Холмс не обделил своим вниманием тёмные горошины сосков на мускулистой груди, дразня их языком и обхватывая губами. Судя по частому дыханию Джона, чувствительность его тела не снизилась. Или дело было в том, что это исследование затеял Шерлок, его Шерлок?.. Каждое прикосновение шелковистых губ к его коже, ставшей вдруг сверхчувствительной, тут же растекалось по нервным окончаниям, посылая в мозг импульсы удовольствия.

Ватсон расслабленно лежал, позволяя детективу ласкать себя. Одна его рука поглаживала спину Холмса, а другая теребила отросшие кудряшки на затылке, отчего детективу казалось, что по его шее и затылку забегали стада мурашек. Шерлок продолжал одаривать Джона лёгкими поцелуями, спускающимися в низ живота. Одна его рука легла на пах Ватсона, и музыкальные пальцы лёгкими касаниями пробежались по возбуждённому члену, заставляя его слегка подёргиваться. Затем Шерлок по-хозяйски обхватил ствол, отодвигая крайнюю плоть, чтобы открыть доступ к головке, которую тут же облизал влажным горячим языком и, стиснув губами, начал посасывать, прижимаясь языком к уздечке. Джон дернулся, потому что это было слишком щекотно, слишком приятно… Любимый позволил ему сегодня почувствовать, насколько приятно быть ведомым, а не ведущим, и Джон растворялся в этих ощущениях.

\- Шерлок, прекрати, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я сразу кончил, - собственный голос казался Джону сейчас чужим и несколько хрипловатым. 

Детектив не хотел, поэтому остановился, достал из тумбочки тюбик с прозрачным, пахнущим абрикосом, гелем и смазал им свою промежность и упругий член любимого. Медленно сев так, что член вошёл в него до основания, Шерлок принялся ёрзать на Джоне, слегка вращая бёдрами, чтобы добиться максимального давления на ту самую точку, прикосновение к которой отзывалось во всём теле тысячами разноцветных фейерверков. В какой-то момент Джон, закрыв глаза, прошептал:

\- Шерлок, ты, видно, решил доконать меня сегодня! Не спеши. Я хочу чувствовать тебя всего, - он приподнялся и обнял своего Шерлока, прижимаясь к нему чуть влажной от выступившего пота грудью, снова целуя его покатые плечи и шею с ещё не зажившей раной от вчерашнего укуса, поглаживая рукой его напряжённый член. 

Наконец-то они снова были вместе, сливаясь в единое целое. Их давно привыкшие друг к другу тела двигались так, как будто ментальная связь между ними всё ещё существовала. Оба инстинктивно чувствовали ощущения друг друга и делали всё, чтобы сделать другому ещё приятнее, заставляя захлёбываться стонами и вскриками, обдавая жаркой волной приближавшегося оргазма. И он пришёл, заслоняя собой весь мир, смешивая свет и тьму, топя тело и разум в этом бескрайнем океане наслаждения. 

 

Лёжа в блаженной неге рядом с любимым, переполненный чувством любви и благодарности, Холмс чувствовал себя до неприличия счастливым. Что чувствовал Джон, лёжа с ним рядом и перебирая пальцами завитки тёмных волос этой гениальной головы, уютно устроившейся на его плече? Да в точности то же самое. Внезапно эта идиллия была прервана трелью мобильного. 

\- Что за хрень? – Удивился Шерлок. – Этого номера не знает никто, кроме моего брата. Неужели он даже на один день не может оставить меня в покое! - Он не стал отвечать на звонок из вредности.

Через пару минут раздался звук дверного звонка. Джон дёрнулся, чтобы пойти открыть, но Шерлок придавил его своим долговязым телом и прошептал:

\- Я не хочу сегодня видеть никого, кроме тебя, - он вовлёк любимого в долгий чувственный поцелуй.

Вопреки их ожиданиям визитёр продолжал настойчиво трезвонить.

\- Ну, что за люди, неужели не ясно: никого нет дома, все ушли на фронт?! – Возмутился Джон.

Раздался шум, треск и вскоре в их спальню вломились люди крепкого телосложения, за спинами которых маячила фигура Майкрофта Холмса.

\- Никакого уважения к личной жизни, - проворчал Шерлок, хотя уже был заинтригован, ради чего брат решился на столь бесцеремонное вторжение. – Если у тебя её нет, это не значит, что можно вот так нахально вторгаться в чужую.

\- Я бы не стал этого делать, но произошло нечто экстраординарное, поэтому ты мне и нужен, - сохраняя обычную невозмутимость и чувство собственного достоинства, ответил Майкрофт. – Идём, я покажу тебе, в чём дело.

Шерлок, завернувшись в простынку, проследовал за братом в гостиную. Майкрофт включил висевший над камином телевизор. С экрана корчил рожи Джеймс Мориарти, повторяя одну и ту же фразу:

\- Соскучились по мне?

\- Это транслируется по всем каналам, - сказал Майкрофт. – Ты должен помочь мне понять, что, чёрт возьми, происходит и как прекратить это безобразие.

Ватсон, успевший надеть брюки, тоже вышел в гостиную, чтобы полюбоваться ожившим покойником, красовавшимся на экране.

\- Может быть, на этот раз ты хотя бы дашь мне принять душ и одеться? – Ехидно улыбнулся детектив, и тут же получил в ответ не менее ехидную улыбку брата.

\- И даже поужинать, хотя, судя по всему, для вас это будет завтрак, - Майкрофт уселся в кресло и положил на колени свой неизменный зонт-трость. – Я подожду здесь.

 

Джеймс Мориарти сидел в своей новой штаб-квартире, походившей на Центр управления полётом изобилием сложной электронной техники, и наслаждался произведенным эффектом. Эти идиоты ведь не знали, что обычная пуля, даже попавшая в мозг или в сердце не может убить его. Только деревянная, пущенная в сердце, или деревянный кол, загнанный туда же. Джим неспроста так много знал о вампирах. Он давно уже был одним из них. Поэтому и придумал ту эффектную сцену на крыше, заставив всех поверить в то, что он погиб. В общем-то, некоторое время он и был мёртвым, но потом регенерировал и надолго исчез из Лондона. Всё же стоило ждать так долго, чтобы застать всех врасплох и поразить своим чудесным воскрешением. Игра продолжалась. 

Джим улыбнулся и жестом подозвал к себе Себастьяна. Когда тот подошёл, Джим запустил клыки в его шею и стал пить тёплую кровь. Он всегда предпочитал свежачок и не чувствовал в нём недостатка, получая его в избытке от своих добровольных доноров. Тело Себастьяна прошило привычным спазмом наслаждения, заставляя его прижаться разгорячённым пахом к бедру Джима и обнять его за талию. Не выдержав столь острого удовольствия, замешанного на боли и желании, Моран шепнул:

\- А знаешь, это лучше секса…

\- Ещё раз ляпнешь такую глупость – отлучу от тела, - пригрозил злодей-консультант своему многофункциональному снайперу, когда немного утолил свою жажду. – Чем болтать ерунду, иди и подготовь мой лучший костюм. Скоро мой выход…


End file.
